La réalité dans le sang
by Yumii40
Summary: De nombreux mystère entourent nos jumeaux Nina et Matthew White qui viennent de débarquer en 6ème année à Poudlard, en particulier la si belle et angélique Nina qui n'a pas manqué de faire tourner la tête de notre beau survivant et d'un certain beau blond prince des serpents qui ne veut pas ce l'avouer. Entre Amour et Mystère l'année promet d'être mouvementée pour notre Héroïne!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur le monde de Harry Potter. :) Les personnage sortent de l'imagination de J.K Rowling sauf Les jumeaux White, leurs familles et quelques autres qui sortent tous droit de mon imagination à moi. J'espères que l'histoire vous plaira à tous et à toute et je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez trouver. ^^' n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impression! :D

Bonne lecture.

Yumii40.

Chapitre 1: Retour aux origines

Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Depuis ma fenêtre, je regardai tomber les gouttes scintillante de la pluie en pensant si il avait enfin reçu ma lettre. Cette lettre qui m'a fallu un énorme courage pour pouvoir l'écrire, moi qui pendant 12 ans était rester repliée sur moi même dans cet orphelinat de sorcier en France avec mon frère Matthew. Mais j'avais bien réfléchie et avait décidée enfin à demandée de l'aide à la seule personne qui m'avait toujours comprise, mais à qui pourtant j'avais fuis pendant toutes ces années. J'ai besoin que l'on m'aide et qu'enfin quelqu'un me sorte des ténèbres.

Nina toujours assise au bord de la fenêtre baissa la tête et ferma doucement ses yeux d'un bleu si pur et ses cheveux blond volés au vent telle les champs de blé d'été, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La belle blonde rouvrit ses si beaux yeux brusquement et se retourna.

-Entrez ! dit la jeune fille.

La porte s'ouvrit et Nina pu apercevoir ce visage si famillier qu'elle attender avec impatience. Une larme perlée sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille.

-Dum...Dumbledore

-Cela fait si longtemps Nina, je suis heureux de te revoir enfin.

Nina ne se retînt pas et sauta dans les bras de Dumbledore en sanglots. Dumbledore avait été pendant longtemps le seul ami de la famille White et le seul à connaître ce secret que Nina ne pouvait supportée vu la tel tristesse que cette lourde vérité émanée d'elle.

-Excusez moi Professeur d'avoir si longtemps fuit sans vous donnez de nouvelles, dit-elle les larmes continuant à coulé sur son triste visage.

-Tu es pardonnée ma douce enfant, je sais à quelle point la mort de ta mère et cette lourde vérité t'accable.

Matthew le frère jumeaux de Nina entra dans la chambre, non surpris de la présence de Dumbledore. Matthew contrairement à sa soeur avait de grand yeux vert sombre et des cheveux noir corbeaux.

-Bonjour Professeur, cela fasait longtemps, je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi mon cher Matthew, je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit le vieille homme avec le sourire.

Dumbledore regarda de plus près le bureau de Nina où il y avait des bouquins de sorcellerie.

-Je vois que même si tu était loin du monde des sorciers, tu as quand même étudier la magie, dit le Professeur.

-Oui...oui, je voulais au moins honorée mon origine et j'avoue que cela m'a toujours passionnée, je n'ai vécu que jusqu'à l'âge de 4 ans dans le monde des sorciers, je ne connais pratiquement rien de ce monde a par à travers les bouquins.

-Je vois.

-C'est un peu la même chose pour moi, dit Matt.

Dumbledore les regarda avec un sourire.

-Dès la semaine prochaine, je vous emmènent avec moi, vous aurez un nouveaux foyer dans mon école en tant qu'élèves dans la maison Gryffondor, ils ont un grand coeur et je pense que pour toi Nina cela pourra être très bénéfique, dit le vieille homme qui continua a sourire.

Nina et Matthew se regardèrent longuement puis Nina baissa la tête et parla d'une petite voix.

-Si...si vous pensez que cela m'aidera, c'est...c'est d'accord.

La jeune fille releva la tête avec un grand sourire, sa peau si pâle avait enfin reprit un peu de couleur. En la regardant, Mathiew fit à son tour un grand sourire.

-Si ma soeur est d'accord, alors moi aussi j'irai dans cette école.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, je vous laisse une semaine pour faire vos valises et pour rejoindre Londres.

Le Professeur sortit de l'orphelinat puis transplana. Nina et Matthew regardèrent à la fenêtre la pluie tombait en se demandant si Poudlard allait changé leur vie et enfin rendre la jeune fille heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon 2ème chapitre :)

bonne lecture à tous!

Yumii40.

Chapitre2: Tous pour une nouvelle destiné

La nuit tomba très vite sur le petit village français où l'orphelinat de Nina et Matthew se trouvèrent. Demain serait le grand jour, celui du départ pour Londres des deux jeunes gens. Matthew avait prit soin de préparer sa valise à l'avance, tandis que Nina ne la fit que maintenant. Cette semaine là, elle était trop occupée à penser à ce que cette nouvelle destinée aller lui offrir. Nina posa sa valise sur son lit et l'ouvrit, elle y déposa soignesement ses affaires mais n'y mit pas grand chose car il fallait garder de la place pour les fournitures scolaires qu'il y avait à achetés. Sa valise terminée, elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à pensée à beaucoup de choses à la fois. Matthew frappa à la porte de la chambre puis entra.

-A quoi tu pense? dit Matt

-Je me demandais si vraiment retourner dans le monde des sorciers allait me redonnée la joie de vivre, dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

Mathiew la regardit avec un sourire.

-J'en suis sur que tu la retrouvera ta joie de vivre et ne t'inquiète pas je serai là, personne ne te fera jamais de mal car tu sais que je tiens plus que tout à toi, dit-il avec un regard doux.

Nina releva la tête et fit un grand sourire. Elle caressa la joue du jeune homme de sa main si petite et si douce avec un regard qui montrait toute l'affection quelle avait pour lui.

-Merci! je sais que je tant ai fait voir de toute les couleurs et pourtant tu est toujours là pour moi, tu es adorable, dit-elle continuant à caressée sa joue.

Les joues du jeune homme devinrent rouge et ne trouvit plus les mots pour répondre. Matthew retourna dans sa chambre. La nuit passa très vite, les rayons du soleil chatouillés doucement le visage de nos deux jeunes gens qui sortirent délicatement des bras de morphée.

-(C'est le grand jour), pensa Nina.

Leur valises prête, habiller et coiffer, ils passèrent la porte de l'orphelinat, se retournèrent et regardèrent une dernière fois cet orphelinat qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés depuis 12 ans. Ils prirent un taxi pour l'aéroport puis prirent l'avion destination Londres.

-C'est plutôt agréable de prendre l'avion, dit Nina amusée.

-Ouais, c'est pas mal mais bon récapitulons ce que l'ont doit faire à Londres. Un, trouver le chaudron baveur, deux, y demander un accès pour le chemin de Traverse, trois, acheter nos fournitures scolaires avec l'argent que nous à envoyé Dumbledore, quatre, se rendre à la gare de moldus et trouvé l'allet 9 trois quart puis prendre le train pour Poudlard.

L'avion finit par attérir à Londres. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'avion puis entrèrent dans la ville qui était immense.

-C'est...c'est sa Londres?! C'est immense ! dit Nina émerveillée.

Matt ne répondit pas, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire l'immense ville à la grande horloge qui se nommait Big Ben.

-Comment va t'ont trouvaient le Chaudron baveur? se questionna Nina.

-Ben, il suffit de demander à un taxi, il sera surement où c'est.

-Moi je doute un peu qu'ils connaissent.

-Bah, sa risque rien d'essayer.

Il se mit au bord de la route et fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêté. Un taxi vit l'appel du jeune homme et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur, savez vous où se trouve le Chaudron baveur? dit Matthew.

-Le Chaudron baveur? Désolé sa me dit rien, jamais entendu parler, dit le chauffeur qui reprit soudain son chemin.

Matthew et Nina demandèrent à tous les taxis qui passèrent sur leur chemin, tous leurs dirent la même réponse. Nina et Mathiew commencèrent à être découragés et firent 6 Km à pied sans aucun moyen de trouver le Chaudron baveur. Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit quartier peu fréquenté. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, fatigués de la marche qu'ils avaient entrepris.

-Co...comment on va faire maintenant pour le trouver, on n'est carrément sorti du centre ville, dit Nina éssouflée.

-J'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas une carte.

Nina soupira et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Matt.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il nous arrivent ce genre de chose? se questionna la jeune fille d'un air triste.

-Je sais pas, on n'a pas de chance, dit-il les joues un peu rosés.

Soudain, sans même sans apercevoir, un bus apparut devant eux. C'était un grand bus rouge avec deux étages. La porte de bus s'ouvrit.

-Magicobus à votre service, dit le chauffeur.

Nina et Matt se leva, surprient, en se demandant comment sa se fesait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

-Qui...qui est vous? dit Nina, un peu méfiante.

-Ben je vous l'ai dit, Magicobus à votre service.

-Vous seriez nous emmenés au Chaudron baveur, s'il vous plait, dit poliment Matthew.

Le chauffeur les regarèrent et leurs tandis un ticket.

-Prochain arrêt, le Chaudron baveur, veillez monter à bord.

-Apparement, oui il connaît, dit Nina.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent dans le bus. Ils virent à l'intérieur des lits et des barres pour se tenir.

-Nous allons démarer, veillez bien vous tenir, c'est parti, hurla le chauffeur.

-Se tenir? Pour quoi faire? dit Matt.

Le bus démarra. IL allait à une telle vitesse que Matthew n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'applatit contre une fenêtre. Nina explosa de rire.

-C'est bon, arrête de rire comme ça, dit le jeune homme gêné.

-Excuse, mais ta tête applatie sur la vitre s'était trop drôle, dit Nina tout en continuant de rire.

Le bus arriva de devant le Chaudron baveur.

-Terminus, tous le monde descend.

Nina et Matthew sortirent du bus, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver le Chaudron baveur. Ils entrèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers le bar.

-Bonjour, nous voudrions que vous nous indiqués s'il vous plait, un accès pour le chemin de Traverse, dit Matthew.

-A donc c'est vous les White, Dumbledore m'avait prévénu de votre arrivés, veillez me suivre.

Nina et Matt le suivèrent. Le barman les avaient amenés près d'un mur. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota avec dans certains coins du mur. Le mur de brique se mit à trembler et ouvrit un accès pour le chemin de Traverse.

-Merci beaucoup, s'exclamèrent Nina et Matt.

-De rien et bonne chance, passez une bonne année à Poudlard.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent. Ils étaient enfin au chemin de Traverse.

-Bon ben, c'est parti pour les fournitures, dit Nina en souriant.

-Mais on sait pas où se trouve les bons magasins.

Nina se mit à tourné la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver les bons magasins qui pouraient leurs fournirs les bonnes fournitures mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Nevile passait dans le coin et vit Nina et Mathiew paniqués à chercher les bons magasins.

-Euh Salut, je vous ait jamais vu ici, vous cherchez quelque chose? dit Nevile.

-Oui, on doit acheter nos fournitures scolaires parce qu'ont va rentrer à Poudlard mais on ne connait pas le chemin de Traverse, alors on ne sait pas où allait pour achetez nos fournitures, dit Nina.

-Je peux vous aidez, sa fait 6 ans qui je suis à poudlard, mais vous êtes pas un peu grand pour des premières années?

-En faite, on fera les cours avec les sixième années, on a un peu étudier la magie pendant 5 ans dans un orphelinat de sorcier, dit Matthew.

-Ah ok...un orphelinat?! Vos parent sont morts?

Nina serra le poing et baissa la tête d'un air triste.

-Oui...oui, répondit-elle tristement.

-Oh, excuse moi, je voulais pas te déprimé, pour te dire mes parents à moi aussi sont mort, mais n'en parlons pas sa ne ferai que nous rendre triste.

-Ok.

-Suivez moi, je vais vous montrez les bons magasins.

Nevile les conduisirent devant tous les magasins qu'ils fallaient pour les fournitures. Ils achetèrent tous se qu'il leurs fallaient.

-Merci beaucoup, mais nous t'avons pas demander ton nom, dit la jeune fille.

-Je m'appelle Nevile Londubat, j'ai 16 ans et je suis dans la maison Gryffondor et vous?

-Moi, c'est Nina White, j'ai 16 ans et je suis aussi à Gryffondor, enchantée.

-Et moi, c'est Matthew White mais appelle moi Matt, j'ai 16 ans et je suis moi aussi chez Gryffondor.

-Gryffondor?! vous n'êtes pas passer par le choixpeau?

-Non, c'est Dumbledore qui à décidé sa pour nous, dit les deux jeunes gens.

-Vous connaissez Dumbledore?

-Euh oui, c'est un vieille ami de la famille, dit Matthew.

-Ah ok, mais attendez, vous êtes jumeaux?

-Euh oui, dit Matt.

-(Il pose beaucoup de question lui) pensa Nina.

Vous ne vous resemblez pas du tout , dit Nevile étonné.

-Oui, on sait, dit Nina et Matthew en même temps.

Nina et Matthew devaient maintenant se rendre à la gare moldu.

-Bon ben, on se retrouve à l'école alors Nevile, dit Nina.

-Ok, pas de problème.

Ils vérifièrent qu'ils avaient toutes leurs fournitures. Les bouquins, les robes de sorcier, la baguette et leur petite animal. Nina prit un chat tout blanc aux yeux bleu quelle appella Macaron et Matthew prit une chouette noir qu'il appella Warney. Ils sortirent du chemin de Traverse et pris un taxi pour la gare. Enfin à la gare, ils se mirent à chercher l'allet 9 trois quart.

-C'est bizarre ont à parcourue toutes les allets et pourtant j'ai pas vue l'allet 9 troi quart, dit Nina.

Ils firent demi tour et regardèrent plusieurs fois dans les allets mais ne trouvèrent rien. Nina sentit une colère noir montée en elle et explosa.

-PUTAIIIIIINNNNN ! POURQUOI ON LA TROUVE PAS CETTE SALETE D'ALLET? C'EST SOULANT A LA FIN, cria Nina dans une colère noir.

-Calme toi Nina, elle doit bien être quelque part, dit Mathiew en essayant de la calmé.

-COMMENT TU VEUT QUE JE ME CALME? DEPUIS CE MATIN Y NOUS ARRIVE QUE DES GALERES, hurla de plus belle la jeune fille.

Tous le monde se retourna pour la regarder comme si elle était folle. Matthew aperçu un garçon rentrer dans un mur.

-Il a traversé le mur là?! dit Matt étonné.

-George à toi, dit Mme Weasley.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes des sorciers? dit Matthew.

-Oui, tu désire? dit Mme Weasley.

-En faite nous cherchons l'allet 9 trois quart.

Mme Weasley regarda Matthew d'un air étonné.

-Tu ne sais pas où sais? Tu est pourtant sorcier, non?

-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas venu à Londres depuis 12 ans et nous sommes nouveaux à Poudlard.

-Oh d'accord, alors tu fonce tout droit dans le mur et tu y sera, c'est simple!

-Merci beaucoup, tu vois Nina qu'ont a trouver.

Nina se calma desuite au parole de Mme Weasley puis ils traversèrent le mur. Ils se trouvèrent dans cette gare où grouiller les élèves. Il y avait ce grand train nommait le Poudlard Express.

-On n'y ait enfin, dit Nina.

Ils étaient tous les deux partis pour un nouveau destin.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila mon chapitre 3! :D Je vous préviens que ma fictions sera une très longue fictions car elle sera sur la 6ème et la 7ème année à Poudlard et que je ne suis pas du genre à faire défilée l'histoire trop vite donc vous aurait de quoi lire :P. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions! :)

bonne lecture.

Yumii40

Chapitre3: Entrée Remarquée

Nina et Matthew entrèrent dans le train bondé d'élèves. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide, y posèrent leurs valises et s'y assirent.

-Je suis contente, on y est enfin, dit Nina en souriant.

-Et ben, il nous en a fallu du temps pour y arriver.

Le train démara. La fumer sortait de la cheminée du train et le bruit était presque agréable à leurs oreilles comme une douce mélodie, celle du bonheur. Le train parcourue au bout de quelques heures la moitié du trajet, quand le ventre de Nina cria famine.

-Je croit que je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger, dit-elle en se tenant le ventre qui gronder.

-Ouais ok, ramène moi quelque chose s'il te plaît.

-Ok, pas de problème.

Nina sortit de son compartiment. Le couloir était plutôt bondé. Nina avança dans la foule qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour la regarder, se qui rendit la jeune fille gênée.

- (Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme sa?)

Nina arriva devant la vieille dame qui vendait des sucreries.

- ( C'est quoi tous ces bonbons bizarre? Chocogrenouille, draget surprise de Bertit Crochut ?)

- Bonjour mon enfant. Fait ton choix, dit la vendeuse.

-Euh... je prendrai 2 sucettes, 2 chocogrenouilles et 2 sachets de draget surprise de Bertit Crochut, s'il vous plaît ! (même si je sais pas ce que c'est)

-Tenez.

-Merci.

Au fond du couloir, des élèves se plaignaient. Drago Malfoy traversa le couloir en poussant tout le monde sans aucune gêne jusqu'au charriot de sucreries.

- 5 sachets de draget surprise de Bertit Crochut, dit Drago.

- (C'est qui celui-là ?) pensa Nina.

Drago se retourna et vit Nina. Il la regarda de haut en bas.

- T'es nouvelle toi?

-Euh... oui.

-Tu t'appelle comment?

-Nina White.

-Moi, c'est Drago, Drago Malfoy, un conseil fait en sorte d'être choisi à Serpentard, c'est ici que les sorciers deviennent les plus expérimentés et l'uniforme vert t'irait à merveille ma jolie, dit le blond s'étant aprocher de trop près d'elle.

Nina le repoussa violament. Le blond se rétama devant tout le monde. Dans le couloir, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, et je suis déjà chez Gryffondor, je n'aime pas me faire harceler par des mecs comme toi, alors tu m'excuse mais va te faire voir ailleurs, dit Nina montant d'un ton.

Drago se releva et la regarda d'un regard noir.

-Petite peste, un jour tu regretera ton geste, dit Drago tout en repartant vers son compartiment, furibond.

- Pfff ! Il croit qu'il me fait peur celui-là, pour qui il se prend ?

Nina repartit vers son compartiment. Depuis le sien, Ron avait vu toute la scène.

-Eh ! Harry ! Hermione ! Vous auriez du voir sa, y'a une fille qui vient de pousser Malfoy parterre, trop drôle, dit Ron en pouffant de rire.

-Sérieux ? dit Harry.

-Ouais, j'te jure, j'crois qu'il essayer de la draguer mais elle l'a repoussé et y s'est rétamé.

-J'aurais trop voulu voir sa ! Mais au faite c'était qui la fille? dit Harry.

-Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu.

Pendant ce temp, Nina entra dans son compartiment avec les délicieuses sucreries qu'elle avait ramener.

-Tiens! pour toi! Y'a une sucette, un chocogrenouille et un sachet de draget de Bertit Crochut.

-Merci. ( C'est quoi ces bonbons là ?)

-Pfff! soupira Nina.

-Quoi?

-Quand j'suis aller chercher les bonbons, y'a un mec qui s'est mit à me harceler, je lui ai fait comprendre clairement de me lacher la grappe, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-QUOI?! c'est qui celui-là? Si je le vois y va apprendre à me connaître, dit-il en serrant le point.

-Bah, laisse tomber, j'viens de te dire que s'était réglé.

- Mais..., dit Matthew qui n'eut pas le temp de finir sa phrase.

-Y'a pas de mais, j'ai dit c'est réglé, c'est réglé.

-O...ok.

Nina et Matthew enfilèrent leurs tenues de sorcier. Le train arriva à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent du train avec leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers le grand portail où se trouvaient des calèches pour transporter les élèves. Nina aperçut une sorte de cheval noir, très mince qui t'irait la calèche.

-C'est... c'est quoi ces créatures? dit Nina.

-Quelles créatures? dit Matt.

-Ben celles qui tirent les calèches.

-Y'a rien qui tirent les calèches Nina, elles avançent toutes seules.

Nina se demanda pouquoi son frère ne pouvait les voirs.

-T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je les voit, tu ne devient pas folle, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux blond, long et un peu sale.

-Ah bon? dit Nina.

-Oui, je les voit aussi bien que tu les vois.

-Pourquoi on est les seules à les voir?

-Seules les gens qui ont vu la mort de près peuvent les voir.

-(La mort?!) pensa Nina.

-Et tu t'apelle comment? dit Matt.

-Luna, Luna Lovegood et vous?

-Moi, c'est Matthew White et voici ma soeur, Nina White, enchanté!

La calèches avança vers les embarquations pour traversée le lac. Nina, Matthew et Luna s'installèrent dans une barque. L'eau du lac scintillé grâce aux lumières des lanternes et du château de Poudlard qui rendit la première vision de sa nouvelle vie, magnifique et pleine de magie. Les barques, arrivées à bon port, Nina, Matthew et Luna entrèrent dans le château. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, sauf Nina et Matthew que le Professeur McGonagall avait interpelés. Ils devaient aparaîtrent en salle seulement quand Dumbledore les auraient appellés pour les présentations. Tous les élèves, installés dans la Grande Salle, les premières années firent leurs entrés et passèrent devant le Choixpeau magique pour déterminer la maison qu'ils allaient défendre tout au long de leurs années à Poudlard. Tous les premières années répartient dans leurs maison, Dumbledore se leva puis appella Nina et Matthew.

-Cette année, nous acceuillons aussi deux nouveaux élèves en sixième année, acceuillez chaleureusement Nina White et Mathiew White qui passeront leur sixième année chez Gryffondor.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux élèves, surtout sur la jeune fille, qui avec son si jolie minoi attirés tous les regards charmés des jeunes sorciers qui seraient très heureux d'apprendre à la connaître dans tous les sens du terme. Mathiew remarquant tous ces regards envers Nina, jeta des regars noir à tous ses prétendants.

-Harry! dit Ron.

-Hein? Quoi? dit-il comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un beau rêve où il y avait un ange.

-C'est elle! La fille qui a poussé Drago dans le train!

-Sérieux?! Elle a l'air si angélique pourtant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Rien...rien laissez tomber, dit-il les joues un peu rouge.

-Vous pouvez aller vous assoir à votre table, dit Dumbledore à Nina et Matthew.

Nina et Matthew se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Hermione fit un signe de main à Nina pour lui dire de venir s'assoir près d'elle. Matt lui alla s'assoir près de Neville, Ron et Harry.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchantée de te connaître. Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Enchanté.

Ron en face se goinfrer comme un porc. Hermione attrapa son assiette encore vide et frappa avec sur la tête de Ron.

-Arrête de te goinfrer, on dirait un porc et puis répond quand on te présente des gens, malpoli!

-T'es pas obligée de me frapper comme sa! T'es vraiment folle ma pauvre.

Hermione furibond, attrapa de nouveau son assiette et frappa le jeune homme encore plus fort.

-Tu n'est vraiment qu'un sombre crétin Ronald, dit Hermione furieuse toute en continuant de lui frappait sur la tête.

Nina les regardait avec de grand yeux rond. Ron finit par s'avouer vaincue et finit par répondre aux présentations.

-En...enchanté Nina, dit Ron en lançant des regard noir à Hermione.

-Enchantée aussi Ron, répondut Nina en se disant que l'année risqué d'être amusante.

Tout le monde se présenta à Nina et Matthew, sauf Harry qui avez l'air bloqué en regardant la si jolie blonde aux yeux bleuté.

-Harry! Qu'es que tu attend pour te présenté, dit Hermione.

-Euh...oui, excuse! En...enchanté Nina.

Nina se tourna enfin vers Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune fille était troublée par les yeux émeraude du jeune homme, qui de son côté était aussi troublé par les yeux bleues cristalin de la jolie blonde. Ils se mirent à rougir.

-En...enchantée Harry, répondut Nina dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

Les autres ne remarquèrent pas leurs visages devenus écarlates. Ils baissèrent la tête et mirent à manger. Nina et Matthew n'avait jamais vu un tel festin. La table grouiller de pleins de bonne chose, poulet, rôti, spaghetti à la carbonara, gigot d'agneau, pomme dauphine, glace, fraise, des gâteaux de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, et des fruits de mer, Beurk! Nina avait une sainte horreur des fruits de mer, rien que leurs vu lui donné envie de vomir. Nina et Matthew mangèrent jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangés de leur vie. Le dîner enfin terminer, tout les élèves se lévèrent et suivi leur préfet. Les deux jumeaux firent de même. Ils traverssèrent les couloirs qui étaient bondés de passages secrets, les murs étaient remplis de tableaux où se trouver des gens qui leurs fessèrent des signes de mains et les regardaient comme des bêtes curieuse Les escaliers n'arrêter pas de bougés se qui rendit le chemin vers le dortoir encore plus long. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand tableau représentant une grosse dame du temps du roi soleil. Le préfet de Gryffondor se mit devant le tableau et prononça le mot de passe.

-Chat rouge!

Le tableau s'ouvrit. Les élèves entrèrent dans le petit tunnel pour arriver à une grande salle aux couleurs rouge et or. Il y avait une grande cheminé où un grand feu réchauffé la salle, un grand canapé et des fauteilles tout autour de la grande cheminé. Sur les murs trôner des blasons qui représenté un lion. C'était le blason de Gryffondor.

-Le dortoir des filles se trouve à droite, celui des garçons à gauche, vos valises ont déjà étaient mise dans vos chambres, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, s'exclama le préfet.

Nina monta dans sa chambre. La chambre était grande, au centre de la pièce, il y avait un poêle qui réchauffé la salle. Tout autour de la salle, de grand lit à balaquin se dressés. Nina prit le lit à côté de celui de Hermione, elle prit sa valise et rangea ses affaires dans son armoire. Elle se mit en pyjama et plongea dans son bon gros lit mouëlleux. Elle sourit, puis s'endormie car elle était épuisée de la journée. Elle rêva à se que demain allait lui réserver.


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop mon chapitre 4 :). Avant tous je voulais vous expliquez pourquoi dans le chapitre 3 (car je sais que vous allez me dire que sa se passe pas comme sa) pour les barques qui vont jusqu'au calèche je sais que sa passe pas comme sa c'est juste que j'ai commencer cette fictions quand j'avait 16 ans (j'en ai 20 maintenant) et que quand j'ai commencer à l'écrire je n'avait encore jamais lu les livres mais seulement regarder les films donc voila d'où vient mon erreur. ^^'

bonne lecture.

Yumii40.

Chapitre 4: Rêve et Panique

Un rayon de soleil traversa doucement le dortoir des jeunes filles rouge et or. Éclairait par ce rayon, Nina ouvrit délicatement ses yeux bleues cristal. Elle sortait d'un beau rêve, un magnifique rêve où elle y voyait toute sa famille, (même si elle ne les avaient jamais connus) surtout sa mère, toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds jusqu'aux hanches et ses yeux d'un vert sombre. Dans ce rêve, elle était heureuse, sa peau y était rosée et elle avait un sourire resplendissant. C'est comme sa que Nina voulait être, elle voulait sa joie de vivre et elle ferait tout pour la retrouvée. A se moment là, elle se souvena d'une phrase que sa mère lui disait toujours quand elle était petite: "Nina tu sais, la joie de vivre peut se présenter sous plusieurs formes, cela peut être des choses simples et parfois inattendu comme un objet, une odeur, un toucher, un souvenir et même une personne en particulier. Rappelle toi toujours de ça, où tu ira, on peut toujours trouver de la joie, même dans les moments les plus sombres". Se rappeler cette phrase apaisée la jeune fille. Elle se leva, enleva son pyjama, enfila sa robe de sorcière, puis alla se coiffer et se maquiller. Dans le miroir, elle remarqua son reflet, il était différent par rapport à son rêve, il ne changé pas depuis 12 ans d'ailleurs. Sa peau était pâle, tellement pâle qu'ont auraient presque cru que s'était de la neige, et son sourire n'était pas aussi resplendissant que dans son rêve. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, tout le monde s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle pour aller prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Elle vit son frère arriver dans la salle commune.

-Salut Nina! T'a bien dormi? dit joyeusement Matt.

-Salut! Oui, très bonne nuit, j'ai fait un rêve magnifique.

-Ah bon?! Quoi comme rêve?

-Ah Ah ! J'te le dirai pas, s'exclama Nina d'un air taquin.

-Méchante! dit Matthew indigné.

Nina eu un petit rire. Elle aimait bien taquiner son frère se n'était pas méchant mais au contraire de l'affection. (Oui, je sais, c'est une affection un peu spécial, du Nina tout cracher quoi)

-Ah bonjour Nina, dit Hermione qui venait soudain d'apparaître devant elle.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Excuse moi pour ce matin, je n'ai pas pu t'attendre pour descendre dans la salle commune, je voulais à tout prix finir de lire mon nouveaux livre d'arithmancie.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas, dit Nina en lui souriant.

Nina aussi avez commencer à lire les livres qu'elle avait acheter chez Flory et Bott. Elle était comme Hermione, féru de livre, (pas autant que Hermine quand même) elle était aussi intelligente et avez beaucoup de logique. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. C'était Harry et Ron qui arrivèrent dans la salle commune d'un pas précipité.

-Ex...excusez nous, on a pas entendu le réveille sonné dit Harry éssouflé.

Ron avait tellement couru dans l'escalier qu'ont croyait qu'il allait s'écroule par terre.

-Ces garçons, j'vous jure! dit Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

-Bah ! C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si on avait raté le petit déjeuner, dit Nina pour venir à leurs secours.

-Merci Nina ! Au moins une qui comprend, s'exclama Ron d'un air triomphant.

Hermione lança des regards assassins à Ron. Elle s'avança vers lui pour le rué de coup de livre. Les bruits des coups résonnait dans la salle, suivi de hurlement et d'insulte qui venait des deux côtés.

-Tu n'est vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot, tu insinue que je suis stupide et que je comprend rien? C'est toi qui va plus rien comprendre quand je vais frapper assez fort pour décoller le seul petit morceaux de cerveau qui te reste.

-Je retirerai jamais se que j'ai dit, tu comprend rien et tu ai une pauvre idiote, inutile et bornée. Et t'es qu'une salle mégère.

Nina éclata d'un rire sonore. Hermione et Ron se tourna vers elle avec des yeux rond.

-Pourquoi tu rigolé comme ça? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix agacée.

-Dé...désolé, mais...mais on dirait trop un vieux couple qui se dispute, dit Nina pliée en deux.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rougir.

-Mais...mais sa va pas! moi avec ce clown, sa n'arrivera jamais, dit Hermione les joues devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Pareil pour moi ! dit Ron les joues aussi rouge que celle de la jeune brune.

-Bon et si on allez déjeuner avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien?! dit Harry impatient.

Nina arrêta de rire. Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry et sourit.

-Oui, il faut jamais raté un déjeuner, c'est essentiel pour commencer une journée de bonne humeur, dit la jeune blonde les joues un peu rosée.

-Euh...oui, il ne faut surtout pas le raté, dit Harry devenu écarlate devant le sourire de la jeune fille.

Matthew remarqua les regards que Nina et Harry se lancer. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Tout le monde descendit dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leur place. Ils déjeunèrent, ont leurs distribuèrent leur emploi du temps et ils l'examinèrent pour voir quels cours ils avaient dans la journée.

-On a soins aux créatures magiques en première heure, dit Harry content car il allait pouvoir voir Hagrid.

-Après Défense contre les forces du mal pendant 2 heures, Métamorphose et cette après-midi, 2 heures de divination et 2 heures de potion, reprit Nina apparemment enchantée des cours de la journée.

-Heureusement que j'ai arrêter les cours de divination. 2 heures avec Trelawnay et je pète un câble, s'exclama Hermione.

-Quoi?! T'es folle! C'est génial la divination, dit Matthew.

-La divination?! Ce n'est que des balivernes, c'est même pas une magie sûr, le professeur Trelawnay à la sale habitude de faire croire à ses élèves qu'ils va leurs arrivaient de grands malheurs, répondit Hermione.

Mais Matthew avait l'air de se foutre de se qu'elle disait, il était trop occupé à regarder Nina et Harry qui discutés (aujourd'hui elle s'était mise à côté de Harry). Il les fixés d'un air presque mauvais, bon c'était surtout Harry qu'il fixé comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que Nina parle à un autre garçon que lui. Tout le monde finirent de déjeuner et ce dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Nina tourna la tête, des élèves avaient l'air de jouer avec des sortes de pétards qui explosaient et prenaient des formes diverses, des dragons, des étoiles, des trèfles. Il y en avaient de toutes les couleurs. Nina tourna la tête pour aller en cours, mais là, elle s'aperçut que ses camarades avaient tous disparuent.

-Mais...mais, où ils sont passés? dit Nina paniquée.

Elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant à apercevoir un élève de sa classe. Elle en était à son 7ème couloir. Essoufflée et désespérée, elle s'assit sur une marche pour reprendre son souffle, puis se remit à courir tout d'un coup dans un élan d'espoir. Ses yeux devenaient humide.

-(Pourquoi y faut que sa m'arrive le premier jour de la rentrée?) pensa Nina presque sur le point de pleurer.

Là, tout d'un coup, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras brusquement alors qu'elle courait. Surprise, elle se mit à crier.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE! LÂCHEZ MOI!

-A...arrête de crier! C'est moi Harry! Calme toi!

-Ha...Harry?!

-On avait pas vu que tu n'était plus derrière nous, j'ai fini par m'en apercevoir que t'était plus là, alors je suis partit à ta recherche, dit Harry essoufflé et qui suer à force d'avoir couru.

-Mer...merci... dit Nina devenu écarlate.

-De rien. Sa va? Tu pleure?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, sa va...

Harry s'approcha d'elle et essuya les yeux humide de la jeune fille avec le pan de sa robe.

-T'es pas obligée de faire semblant que sa va tu sais, c'est normal de paniqué de temps en temps, tu n'a pas à avoir honte, répondit Harry devenu rouge à son tour.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

Là, ils s'aperçurent que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être en retard à leur premier cour. Harry attrapa le bras de Nina et couru le plus vite possible en dehors du château, puis jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila mon chapitre 5! :)

bonne lecture à tous!

Yumii40.

Chapitre5: Pansy Parkinson et l'étrange sauvetage de Malfoy

Nina et Harry arrivèrent enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid, où il y avait les autres élèves de Gryffondors et les Serpentards (C'est un cour en commun).

-Où était tu passé Nina? dit Hermione qui s'était inquiétée.

-Désolé, j'était absorbée par quelque chose alors je vous ai pas vue partir, puis j'arriver pas à vous retrouvez.

Tous le monde s'aperçuent que Harry tenait toujours le bras de Nina.

-Hum Hum! toussota Hermione d'un air taquin.

Nina et Harry se lâchèrent brusquement et se mirent à rougir fortement. Matthew, lui, lançait des regards meurtrier en direction de Harry tous en serrant le point. Hagrid s'approcha pour saluer Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Harry! Ron! Hermione! Vous allez bien?

-Oui! Très bien! s'exclama le trio d'or d'une même voix.

-Très bien! Très bien! Ah! Je vois que nous avons les deux nouveaux élèves, dit Hagrid d'une voix enchanté.

-Bon...bonjour Professeur! dit Nina et Mathiew impressionnés par la grande taille du garde-chasse.

Hagrid fit de grand signe de main pour faire comprendre aux élèves d'approchaient. Dans la foule d'élèves des Serpentard, Nina aperçu le garçon qu'elle avait repoussé dans le train.

-(Qu'est ce qui fout là celui là?) pensa Nina agacée.

Drago se retourna, aperçut Nina et s'avança vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle en se donnant des airs dominant.

-Tiens! Tiens ! Mais c'est Miss White. Je dois avouer que tu as eu beaucoup de cran d'avoir osé me poussé dans le train, mais ne t'inquiète pas, à un moment ou un autre je vais te faire regretter amèrement, dit-il d'un air mauvais, un sourire en coin.

-Oh tu crois que tu me fait peur salle fouine! Essaye ce que tu veux, tu me fait pas peur, s'exclama Nina sur un ton de défi.

-Alors c'est toi qu'a fait chier ma sœur dans le train ?!

-Et alors ? T'es son p'tit chien de garde où quoi ?! Tu vas me faire quoi ? dit Malfoy en ricanant.

-Qu..., commença Mathiew quand Nina l'interrompit.

-Laisse Matt! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêlé, c'est mes affaires !

Matthew avait du mal à se contrôler mais obéit. Pansy Parkinson arriva à côté de Drago, montrant sa face de pékinois au nez écrasait.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est la nouvelle de chez les Bouffondors ! s'exclama Pansy avec un petit ricanement suraigu.

Les Serpertards eût un petit rire. Nina la regardée, impassible, se retourna vers Hagrid avec un sourire amusée.

-Hé ! Professeur ! Professeur ! Je viens de trouver une race très intéressante de pékinois parlant !

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent de rire. Hagrid dût se retourner pour ne pas qu'ils voient qu'il riait aussi. Pansy devînt écarlate et ne savait plus quoi dire. Parkinson fit volte-face et couru gênée rejoindre les autres Serpentards. Les Gryffondors acclamèrent Nina pour avoir enfin fait fermer son caqué à Pansy et avoir dit se qu'ils pensaient tous bas d'elle.

-Waaawww! Nina, tu m'as bluffer là, j'aurais jamais imaginée que tu avais autant de répondant, dit Hermione, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu nous a tous bluffer là, tu n'imagine pas depuis combien de temps ont essayent de lui faire fermer son caqué à celle là, dit Ron.

Tous les Gryffondors la regardait avec admiration, ce qui la fit rougir et la gêna quelque peu. Drago lui, lui lança un regard méprisant, mais Nina l'ignora, puis il repartit dans son groupe de Serpentard.

-Bon, Approchez ! Approchez ! dit Hagrid aux élèves.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt se demandant se que Hagrid leurs avait préparé pour ce début d'année. Nina était toute excité à l'idée de voir pour la première fois, en dehors des illustrations des livres, de véritables créatures magique. A la lisière de la forêt, il y avait un enclos avec à l'intérieur deux créatures qui ressemblait de beaucoup à des rhinocéros.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire se qu'est cette créature ? s'exclama Hagrid bien fort pour que tous les élèves l'entende.

Hermione leva la main, mais fit surprise de voir que Nina fût plus rapide qu'elle. Tous le monde furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir Nina levait la main, Hermione avait toujours était la seule à répondre à ce genre de question.

-Oui, Miss White ? dit Hagrid pour interroger Nina.

- Ce sont des Erumpents, Professeur ! Ce sont des créatures qui vivent généralement en Afrique. L'Erumpent est un animal qui n'attaque pas à condition de le provoqué avec insistance. Lorsqu'ils chargent, les résultats sont généralement catastrophique. La corne de l'Erumpent peut en effet transpercer n'importe quoi, de la peau au métal, et elle contient une sécrétion mortelle qui provoque l'explosion de la créature ou de l'objet dans laquelle elle est injectée.

-C'est exact ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Les autres élèves furent abasourdis par ses connaissances malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'études. Ils étaient aussi effrayaient par le fait que Hagrid ait encore amener une créature dangereuse à leur faire étudier.

-Bon maintenant, je vais ouvrir l'enclos.

Tous le monde reculèrent en entendant Hagrid dire qu'il allait ouvrir l'enclos et poussèrent une exclamation horrifiées. Il n'y avait que Nina et Mathiew qui étaient tout excités de pouvoir approcher pour la première fois une créature magique et s'approcha à grand pas vers l'enclos. Hagrid ouvrit l'enclos et fit sortir les Erumpents.

-Bon ! Qui veut les caresser ?

-Moi ! dirent Nina et Matt d'une même voix surexcitées.

-Allez-y ! Mais n'oubliez pas ! Ne touchez pas la corne !

Nina et Matt s'approchèrent des Erumpents et les caressèrent. Ils avaient une peau très dur. Certains élèves s'approchèrent doucement pour essayer à leurs tour de les caressés. Malfoy s'approcha en fessant mine de ne pas avoir peur et caressa la tête de l'Erumpent où se trouver Nina.

-Pffff ! Stupide créature ! Et en plus qu'es quelle sont laide ! Sa devrait pas exister ces sales bestioles.

Nina qui était juste à côté, entendit se qu'il disait. Elle fût parcouru d'un frisson et lui écrasa le pied en y mettant bien toute sa force. Drago poussa une exclamation de douleur.

-Toi ! Tu tient vraiment à souffrir ! hurla Drago en lui envoyant des regards assassins.

-Oups ! J'lai pas fait exprès ! dit Nina d'un air moqueur avec un petit rire.

-Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Hein ?! De quelle droit tu m'enlève des points ?

-Je suis préfet en chef, j'ai le droit d'enlever autant de point que je veux ! Alors j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ! dit-il avec un rire malveillant.

Tous les deux s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin pour régler leurs compte pour éviter d'énervé les Erumpents.

-Tu n'est qu'une sale fouine arrogante ! hurla Nina.

-Et toi qu'une sale pimbêche !

Drago sortit sa baguette. Nina fit de pareil même si elle n'avait jamais encore utiliser une baguette magique et ne connaissait pas trop de sort. Pour l'instant Pansy, près d'un Erumpent, regarder de loin la scène, bouillonnante de rage de l'humiliation que Nina lui avait fait subir. Elle remarqua que Nina était pile en face de l'Erumpent (A plusieurs mètre devant). Tous le monde était occupés à regarder la Gryffondor et le Serpentard se disputaient et Hagrid essayer d'intervenir. Pansy eu un petit ricanement mauvais et se mit à l'insulter férocement la bête et à lui mettre des coups. La créature commença à s'agiter fortement et se mit à charger droit devant elle. Des élèves poussèrent des cris horrifiés. La bête chargea droit sur Nina. Alarmait par les cris, Nina se retourna, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. La créature n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais à ce moment la, Malfoy fit un bond en avant sur Nina et la sortit de la trajectoire de l'Erumpent. Hagrid calma la bête très agitée. Drago était toujours sur Nina par terre. Tous le monde les regardés. Comment Malfoy avait-il pu la sauvée ? Lui cette sale fouine arrogante, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé alors que quelques secondes avant ils ce menacés ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voila mon petit chapitre 6. :)

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre 6: Première journée

Nina n'en revenait pas. Malfoy cette fouine arrogante qui quelques secondes avant avait pointer sa baguette sur elle, venait de la sauvée ! Comment était-ce possible ? Les Gryffondors le regardèrent bouche-bées de se qu'ils venaient de voir. Mais ce qui étaient les plus choqués étaient les Serpentards qui avaient du mal a croire que Drago avait pu sauver une Bouffondor. Nina regarda Drago. Celui-ci, sentant le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, se leva d'un bond se donnant un air dégoûter malgré son visage écarlate.

-Ne...ne t'imagine pas des choses! Je voulais juste t'attaquer, pas te sauver! Je n'ai pas vu l'Erumpent venir! Cracha Drago sans la regarder.

Nina ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder. Elle était comme paralysée par se qu'il venait de faire. Malfoy lui tourna le dos et partit vers son groupe de Serpentard qui le regarder avec de grand yeux. Harry, Matt, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Nina. Hermione lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Sa...sa va Nina? Lui demandit Hermione toujours sous le choc.

-Euh...ou...oui sa va!

-Tu est sur? Tu est toute rouge.

-Je...je t'assure, sa va très bien! répondit Nina visiblement gêner.

Nina passa ses mains d'un coup sec sur le pan de sa robe pour enlever la terre. Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. Nina s'était plutôt bien débrouiller pour son premier cour de Défense contre les forces du mal grâce à Harry qui lui expliqua les bases avec plaisir. La jeune fille avait été plutôt contente de passé deux heures en compagnie du beau brun qu'elle appréciée de plus en plus. Puis il y avait eu la métamorphose où elle avait appris à connaître le professeur Macgonagall, qui malgré le fait qu'elle était sévère n'avait pas voulu poussée Nina et Matt à faire quelques chose de trop dur pour leur niveau. Mais Nina insista pour faire la même chose que les autres élèves de la classe, et dans la plus grandes surprise général, arriva à transformer son hamster en aigle royal la première alors que seule Hermione avait l'habitude de réussir se genre de métamorphose aussi vite. Harry et Ron, eux avaient seulement réussi à transformer la bouche du hamster en bec et leurs faire apparaître quelques plumes. Mathiew, quand à lui se contenta de se que Macgonagall avait prévu pour lui pour commencer doucement, il devait transformer une allumette en aiguille, se qu'il avait réussi sans problème. L'heure du déjeuner était arriver et les Gryffondors se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger. Nina s'installa à côté de Hermione et Matt de Harry et Ron. Nina n'attendit pas une seconde pour remplir son assiette d'un peu tous se qui lui passer sous la main. Ginny vînt s'installer à côté de Nina et Hermione.

-Désolé pour le retard, Rogue m'a retenue après le cour pour avoir fait exploser mon chaudron.

-Qu'es qu'il ta dit? Lui demanda Harry.

- Ben, il m'a collée deux heures samedi, sa commence bien la rentrée!

- Cet après-midi en plus ont a deux heures de potions, je sens qu'il y a pas que toi Ginny qui va être coller dès la première semaine.

-Pourquoi tu dit sa Harry? demanda Nina.

- Rogue me haït, dès qu'il à une occasion de me coller il la rate pas!

-Mais c'est pas juste! Si tu fait rien pourquoi s'en prendre à toi? Comment peut-il te détester alors que tu est quelqu'un de super?! dit Nina, les joues qui s'empourprée de plus en plus.

-Mer...merci, mais je suis pas si super que sa, répondit Harry devenu aussi rouge qu'elle.

Les autres se mirent à pouffaient de rire sauf Matt et Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air d'appréciaient l'affection que se montré Nina et Harry. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rougir encore plus fort sous leurs éclats de rire. Leurs repas finit, ils sortirent de la grande salle. Ils leurs rester encore une demi heure avant la reprise des cours. Nina et Hermione en profitèrent pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elles s'installèrent à une table, Hermione déjà un bouquin à la main, commença à le dévorer. Nina se leva et parcourut les rayons à la recherche d'un livres de sortilèges. Elle se mit à regarder un autre rayon quand elle aperçut au bout Drago

apparemment absorbé par un livre de réparation magique. Elle s'approcha en soupirant, et commença à chercher un livre de sortilège. Drago leva la tête et l'aperçut.

-Qu'es tu fait là toi? cracha Malfoy qui referma son livre d'un coup.

-Comment sa qu'es que je fait là? La bibliothèque est à ton nom?

-Tu me dérange la! Tu veut pas dégager plus loin?!

-Sauf que ailleurs il n'y pas de livre de sortilège et puis je fais se que je veut!

Nina prit un livre et s'assit par terre à côté de lui, rien que pour l'embêter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là?! Je t'ai inviter à t'asseoir?!

-Je fait se que je veut, la bibliothèque n'est pas à toi! Répondit Nina qui se plongea dans son livre.

- Mais dégage!

Nina l'ignora et continua de lire son livre. Drago, exaspéré, attrapa son livre et lui arracha des mains.

-Rend moi sa de suite!

-Pas t'en que t'aura pas dégagé de là! Ta sale odeur de Bouffondor me dérange!

Nina se leva à demi et se pencha sur Drago, le bras tendu pour récupérée son livre. Elle réussie à attraper le bout de le couverture mais Drago tiré l'autre bout pour l'empêcher de le récupéré. Le jeune Serpentard ayant plus de force, tira le livre et Nina avec. La jeune fille fût projeter vers l'avant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago. Leur Nez se toucher presque et ils firent bloqués pendant presque une minute entière dans cette position. Une Minute qui paraissait duré une éternité. Puis se rendant enfin compte de la minuscule proximité qui les éloignés, ils reculèrent brusquement. Nina se leva d'un coup, reprit son livre et commença à s'en aller. Arrivée au bout du rayon, elle se retourna.

-Au faite...merci pour ce matin..., dit Nina, le visage ayant un peu rosé.

Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre Hermione. L'heure des cours de l'après-midi était arriver. Les cours de divination était comme Hermione, Harry et Ron lui avait décrit, La prof ne fessait déjà que prédire des malheurs et avait prédit à Nina qu'elle mourrait en milieux d'année écrasée par une météorite. Écrasée par une météorite? Et puis quoi encore? Nina dès le départ la trouva complètement folle et ennuyeuse et préféra parler de Quidditch avec Harry.

-Si tu veut, je te ferai essayer sur mon balais et je t'apprendrai comment t'en servir.

-Avec plaisir! Je me suis toujours demander quel sensation on avait quand on montait sur un balais, répondit Nina toute excitée.

- C'est une sensation merveilleuse! Tu verra, j'en suis sur que tu vas aimée.

Elle était très excitée de bientôt pouvoir montée sur un balais et aussi que cela soit aussi Harry qui lui apprenne à volé. Elle n'était pas contre passé un peu de temps seule avec lui. Les cours de divination enfin terminés, il était temps de se rendre au cour de potion du fameux Rogue. Nina ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée si elle aussi il allait la détestée.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou voila mon chapitre 7! :)

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre 7: Le cour de Potion

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour assister à leur premier cour de potion de l'année. Nina descendit les marches avec une certaines appréhension, se demandant comment le cour allait se passer. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les obscures cachot plus elle remarqua qu'un air froid s'immisçait dans ses poumons lui donnant l'impression que l'endroit repousser toute chaleur et tous lumière venant de l'extérieur se qui la fit frissonnait. Enfin elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de cour où les élèves était rassemblaient en attendant la venu du soi-disant et si terrifiant Rogue.

- Ah! Nina! Matt! On vous attendez pour entrez, dit Hermione en les voyants arrivaient.

Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Nina et Mathiew les suivies et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace en observant cette pièce si lugubre. Elle était remplit de chaque côté d'étagère où se ranger en pile bien ordonné des bocaux où des petits animaux informes flottant dans un formole d'une étrange couleur écœurante. Ils prirent place aux fond de la classe, Nina comme à sont habitude à côté de Harry. Matt qui avaient, avec espoir, essayer de s'asseoir à côté de Nina dût finalement prendre place prés de Ron d'un air grognon, le rouge lui montant aux oreilles. Tous le reste des Gryffondors prirent place dans la salle ainsi que les Serpentards aux plus grands regrets du groupe rouge et or.

- Sa va Nina? Tu à l'air stressé.

La jeune fille en question sursauta, sorti de ses pensé par Harry qui avait remarquer qu'elle était plutôt anxieuse.

- Un peu...Après tous se que je vous ait entendu dire de se prof, elle regarda de nouveau la pièce, et vu ses goût très exquis se cher prof doit me semblait d'une fort sympathie, ironisa-t-elle.

Harry pouffa de rire à sa remarque, Nina fit de même se qui baissa un peu son stresse. Alors qu'ils continuer de rire ensemble de bonne humeur la porte claqua soudaient bruyamment. Le fameux Rogue venait de faire sont entré, ordonnant le silence d'une voix forte et classé à sa classe qui se tuent. Nina observa se professeur qui fessait tant tremblaient ses élèves. Le dénommé Rogue été un homme au long nez crochu, habiller d'une longue robe noir ainsi que la cape. De long cheveux graisseux lui tomber jusqu'aux épaule, encadrant sous visage d'une dureté effrayante. Harry comme les autres n'avait vraiment aucun plaisir de se trouver la et sa se voyait. Rogue s'avança d'un pas précipité vers son bureau et commença à faire l'appel. Il s'arrêta un petit moment avec un sourire mauvais quand vînt le nom de Potter, puis continua jusqu'à arriver aux noms White. Là, il lança à Nina et Mathiew un regard de dégoût puis continua. Nina fit des yeux rond en remarquant son regard. Pourquoi un tel regard envers elle et son frère? Qu'avaient-il fait pour sa? Rogue venait de finir l'appel et se mit à parler de sa voix rauque et froid.

-J'espère que vous savez que l'année prochaine est l'année de vos aspics et que pour certains éléments qui je sais bien n'est qu'un simple coup de chance s'il se retrouve cette année encore dans ma classe, il jeta a nouveau un regard mauvais à Harry, mais sachait que cette année je ne laisserai rien passer et que je n'hésiterai pas à vous exclure se mon cours si vous vous montrez incompétent en ma matière ou indiscipliné.

Nina n'allait décidément pas beaucoup aimer se prof, surtout après le regard qu'il lui avait jeté à elle et son frère il y a quelques minutes. Rogue commencer bien l'année leur donnant des le premier cour une potion plutôt compliquée. Les élèves se atterrent de sortir leurs chaudron et leurs ingrédient.

-Rappelez-vous que nous avons étudier cette potion l'an dernier, j'espère bien que vous avez rouvert votre cahier pendant les vacances. Ce n'est pas parce que certain sont encore la par chance qu'il pense que la chance vont les sauver encore une fois, quand on n'est des incapables il fondrait au moins l'intelligence de faire sa.

Nina leva la main.

-Oui Miss White?

-Mon frère et moi n'étions pas là l'année dernière donc nous n'avons pas appris cette potion.

-Dois-je comprendre que votre frère et vous, avez passer toute ses années à vous la coulé douce?

-Non pas du...

-Miss White dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes ici pour travailler et que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous tourner les pouces comme vous l'avez fait vous et votre frère pendant des années comme des incapables? Nous ne somme pas dans une garderie où l'on doit surveiller des bambins turbulent pendant que eux font mumuse gentiment!

Nina, indigné, sentit le rouge montait jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que les Serpentards avaient éclater d'un rire sonore. Pansy et Malfoy avaient de se délecté de l'humiliation qu'avait subie la jeune Gryffondor. Nina tourna la tête vers sont chaudron, bouillonnante de rage. Harry pencha discrètement sa tête vers elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ignore le et ignore les, dit-il en montrant Rogue et les Serpentards, moi aussi il m'humilie souvent comme sa.

-Oui t'en fait pas, nous ont c'est très bien que t'es pas une incapable et Matt aussi, dit Hermione qui avait entendu se que disait Harry.

Nina se sentit un peu mieux. Harry lui sourit, la jeune fille fit de même. Elle l'apprécié vraiment beaucoup, il y avait quelque chose chez lui de rassurant. Harry aida discrètement Nina quand Rogue avait le dos tourné. Elle fut assez satisfaite de son philtre de mort vivant qui avait presque la même couleur qui été décrite sur le livre.

-C'est terminé! Mettez tous un échantillon de votre potion dans une fiole et je les veut dans une minute sur mon bureau!

Tous le monde s'exécuta et déposèrent leur échantillon sur le bureau du prof. Nina n'avait pas vraiment passer deux heure de pur bonheur mais elle était plutôt satisfaire de sa potion se qui la mit un peu de bonne humeur. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortit quand ils entendirent quelque chose de brisé. Ils se retournèrent et virent un des échantillons fracasser par terre. Nina constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du sien.

-Oups! Ben sa nous vaudra un petit zéro Miss White, on peu dire que vous commencer bien l'année dans ma matière, dit-il avec un petit rire mauvais et méprisant.

Nina, folle de rage, s'avança d'un air menaçant vers le prof, mais Hermione, Harry, Ron et Matt l'attrapèrent par les bras pour la retenir.

-Nina laisse tomber ! Ne fait pas attention ce n'est que de la provocation, dit Hermione.

Nina lança des regards méprisant à Rogue, son beau visage déformer par la rage.

- Quel est se regard méprisant Miss White? Je vous prierez de contrôler vos pulsion! 20 point en moins pour Gryffondor!

Nina, indigné et folle de rage, sortit enfin de la salle de classe de pas précipité suivit de tous les autres.

-Nina ne fait pas attention, il est insupportable tous le temps, si tu réagi comme sa à chaque fois sa va continuer, il y a prend un malin plaisir..., dit calmement Harry.

-CE MEC EST UN CONNARD! Hurla Nina au plein poumon quand elle fut assez loin du cachot.

C'était la première fois que tous le monde la voyait quand elle été en colère et se qu'il devait dire...c'était qu'elle était effrayante quand elle l'était. Ils reculèrent un peu presque de peur qu'elle leur saute dessus sous le coup de la colère. Matt lui regarder Nina avec de l'inquiétude mêlé à la peur. Il s'avança vers sa sœur un peu anxieux.

-Nina s'il te plait calme toi...

-COMMENT TU VEUT QUE JE ME CALME?! POUR QUI IL SE PREND CELUI LA A ME RIDICULISER DES SON PREMIER COUR?!

-S'il te plait...

Nina continua de pousser des jurons haut et fort.

- TU VA TE CALMER A LA FIN!

Nina se tut d'un coup, choquée et regardait son frère avec des yeux rond. Mathiew reprit son souffle, il avait hurler de toute ses forces. Tous le monde le regarda avec des yeux rond. Lui qui d'habitude était si discret.

-Euh désolé..., dit-il gêné.

Tous le monde avait déjà dîner et remonter dans leur salle commune. Matt s'approcha de sa sœur qui était assise seule dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, macaron lové sur ses genoux.

-Nina...je suis désolé pour tous à l'heure de t'avoir crié dessus...

-Pas grave, dit-elle sans détourner les yeux de son livre.

-Je voulais juste que tu te calme...il baissa la voix pour que seulement elle l'entende, parce que tu sais bien se qui se passe quand tu n'arrive plus à te contrôler...dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Nina devint un peu plus pâle cas l'ordinaire si s'était possible et sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Oui je sais...excuse moi...


	8. Chapter 8

Voila mon chapitre 8! :)

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre 8: Pensée confuse

Le premier week-end arriva enfin. Cette semaine de cours s'était plutôt bien passer et c'est avec joie que les élèves entamèrent leurs samedi matin. Tous les élèves s'était rassemblés dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner. La salle était parcourue par les conversations qui fusaient en tous sens. Nina était toute excitée même si elle évitait de le montré. C'était aujourd'hui que Harry lui avait promis de la faire monté sur un balais. Passer toute une matinée en compagnie du beau brun lui plaisait énormément. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner, bu son jus de citrouille et se leva en souriant à Harry.

-Je monte chercher une autre tenue, a tout à l'heure! Je te rejoint sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Pas de problème, à tout de suite.

Elle monta à vive allure les escaliers, puis dans la salle commune et dans sa chambre. se mit à descendre les escaliers, elle croisa Ginny qui montait dans la chambre. Elle se précipita sur son armoire et en sortit des vêtements plus adéquate pour le balais. Alors qu'elle

-Ah bonjour Ginny!

-Bonjour Nina, tu vas où avec sa? Elle montra du doigt les vêtement que Nina tenait à la main.

-Au terrain de Quidditch. Harry ma dit qu'il allait essayer de m'apprendre à voler.

Ginny resta silencieuse un petit moment. Puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Nina...Est-ce que tu...

Elle se stoppa net.

-Est-ce que quoi?

Ginny ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais la referma dessuite. Puis se mit à parler de nouveau.

-Non rien laisse tomber...je dois y aller, bye.

Elle contourna Nina et monta dans la chambre. Qu'avez telle voulu dire? Cette question trotta dans sa tête durant tout le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'était changer et attendait de savoir quoi faire avec son balais.

-T'a peur? dit Harry en la regardant.

- Non, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

Elle n'avait pas peur non. C'était certes nouveaux pour elle mais sa ne l'effrayer en aucun cas.

-D'abord tu vas monté avec moi pour commencer, donc tu peut poser ton balais.

Nina obéit et posa son balais. C'était encore mieux qu'elle ne le pensait! Elle allait monté sur le balais de Harry! Le jeune homme enfourcha son balais et fit signe à la jeune sorcière de se mettre derrière lui. Elle enfourcha a son tour le balais derrière lui. Le beau brun frappa du pied le sol et le balais monta d'un coup. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du terrain. Nina trouvait sa merveilleux. Cette sensation d'être libre, de sentir le vent contre sa peau, elle avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait. Et de plus le fait qu'elle devait se tenir à Harry était très agréable. Elle sentait son dos, chaud, contre el aime?

-J'ale. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour savouré se sentiment de bien être.

-Alors tudore! Répondit Nina avec un grand sourire.

Apparemment ils n'était plus seule. Un groupe de Serpentard venait de s'installer sur les gradins. Nina fut exaspéré de voir que se groupe était composer de Drago Malfoy et sa bande. Certes, il l'avait sauvée de l'Erumpent et elle l'avait remercier mais ne l'aimé pas plus pour autant.

- Hé mais regardaient moi sa! Potter et White! Mais s'est t'il pas mignon tous sa? Un balafré et une pimbêche! Quelle beau couple vous faite! Tonna Malfoy depuis les gradins, arrachant des rire à sa bande.

Et apparemment Malfoy non plus ne l'aimait pas plus, c'était réciproque.

-On ta rien demander Malfoy! Dégage! Vociféra Harry.

-Ouais casse toi! Dit Nina regardant Drago d'un air mauvais surtout parce que lui et sa bande avait osé perturbé se merveilleux moment avec le beau brun.

Drago et sa bande ne bougea pas et continuèrent à faire des remarques à tous bout de champ. Harry et Nina décidèrent de les ignorer.

-Bon à toi maintenant Nina, prend ton balais et essaye.

Nina prit son balais et l'enfourcha. Elle frappa tu pied le sol et s'éleva. Elle se débrouiller plutôt bien.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend White pour tomber de se fichu balais qu'on rigole un peu, cria Malfoy en ricanant.

La belle blonde fonça en piqué vers le sol, attrapa le souafe qui se trouver dans le set de Quidditch et remonta avant d'heurté le sol. Elle fit un tour du terrain, puis arriver à la hauteur de Malfoy, lança de toute ses forces la balle. Le jeune Serpentard l'évita de peu. La balle avait été envoyé avec une telle force qu'elle avait cassé un des banc du gradin et avait laisser une marque cuisante sur le sol.

-Mais...mais elle est complètement folle! Hurla Malfoy en regardant la marque qu'avait laisser le souafe au sol. Il tremblait légèrement.

-Va te faire voir Malfoy! Cria à son tour Nina.

Elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi, son désire de la voir tombé de son balais l'avait vraiment vexée et c'est surtout sa qui l'avait énervée. On aurait presque put voir dans ses yeux bleue une flamme danser. La bande de Malfoy avait pris leurs jambes à leurs cou de peur que la jeune fille veuille de nouveau leurs montré un de ses exploits de force. Nina envoya un dernier regard menaçant à Drago, puis descendit sur le terrain et descendit de son balais.

-Co...comment ta fait pour..., commença à dire Harry en se rappelant cette exceptionnel exploit de force avec le souafe.

Nina ne répondit pas et descendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Elle revint sur le terrain dix minutes plus tard. Harry allait reposer sa question quand Nina lui fit un regard qui voulait dire « ne pose pas trop de question! ».

Pendant le déjeuner, Nina ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards haineux à Malfoy.

-Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais! Pensa rageusement la jeune Gryffondor.

-Laisse tomber Nina, il est insupportable, ignore le, dit soudain Harry qui avait remarqué les regard haineux qu'elle lançait au jeune blond.

- C'est un vrai enfoiré!

-Ben dit donc tu t'énerve facilement, dit-il en riant.

Nina sentit le rouge lui monté aux oreilles. Oui, il avait raison. Pourquoi s'énervée telle pour si peu? Après tout il n'en valait pas la peine...

Elle se remit bizarrement à penser au moment jeune blond arrogant en question l'avait écartée du chemin de l'Erumpent, elle avoue qu'a se moment là elle avait imaginée qu'il avait au moins un peu de bon fond... et qu'en le voyant de près elle l'avait trouvé plutôt beau... Mais qu'es qui lui prend?! Malfoy beau? Elle se maudit de penser des choses pareilles. Elles était énervée et sa lui monté à la tête, c'est tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre... Malgré sa, elle senti le rouge lui monté de nouveau aux oreilles. Mais mince qu'es qu'elle avait?! Elle se gifla intérieurement et se força à penser à Harry. Oh oui! Son beau Harry avec qui elle avait passé cette magnifique matinée sur un balais à s'appuyer sur son dos si chaud. Elle était sur un petit nuage rien qu'en y repensant. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, ne pouvant rien faire d'autres vu que les autres était occupés ailleurs. Harry et Ron avait était collé par Rogue pour avoir soit disant fait raté la potion de Zabini en y rajoutant n'importe quoi quand il avait le dos tourné. Hermione et Matt l'avait accompagné à la bibliothèque. Mathiew avait l'air de boudé comme un gamin parce que sa chère sa sœur avait passé la matinée avec Harry, se qui exaspéra la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle était libre de passait son temps avec qui elle voulait tout de même! Elle promena son regard dans les ranger de livre, quand son regard se posa sur celle où elle avait remercier Malfoy qu'elle que jour auparavant. Elle regarda qu'elle seconde l'endroit où il était assis la dernière fois et recommença à se traiter intérieurement. Que lui avait fait cette sale fouine pour qu'il s'immisce autant dans journée dans ses pensés?

-Ce mec je vais le tuer! Quelle sale enfoiré! Hurla telle dans sa tête.

Elle retourna s'assoir de mauvaise humeur à sa table et commença à dévoré un livre férocement. Le soir arriva assez vite. Après avoir dîner, ils remontèrent tous dans leur salle commune. Macaron accueillit sa maitresse avec de long ronronnement, se câlinant a ses jambes. Nina prit le chat dans ses bras qui ronronna avec force à l'affection de la jeune fille. Elle avait réussie un peu à se calmer, lire lui avait fait du bien. Nina monta dans son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires. Hermione était déjà la, absorbée par son livre. Elle n'avait même pas vu qu'elle était passer devant elle pour monter dans la chambre.

-Sa va? Tu avait l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, dit Hermione en regardant Nina s'approché pour ranger ses affaires.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas...

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit avec Macaron qui continuait de ronronnait avec affection. Son regard se posa sur son cadre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle représentait sa mère, elle et Matt à l'âge de trois ans.

- C'est ta mère sur la photo?

Nina sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarquée que Hermione s'était levée et approchée.

-Euh...oui.

-Elle est très belle, tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Me...merci.

-Elle ma l'air gentil, Tu retourne chez toi pour les vacances de noël? Ta mère doit être inquiète comme c'est votre première année à toi et Matt.

Nina déglutit. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne leurs avait pas dit qu'elle et Matt étaient orphelins.

-Euh...non, elle est morte quand on avait quatre ans... on à vécue dans un orphelinat tous se temps...

Hermione devînt soudain pâle et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

-Je...je suis désolé...je voulais pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pouvais pas savoir...

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Quand Nina se décida enfin à parler. On voyait que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Bon ben je vais allait prendre une douche...

Après avoir été de bonne humeur, le fait de se souvenir de la mort de sa mère l'avait plongé dans une profonde tristesse et à la fois...de peur. Elle se leva mais à l'instant où elle se tenu debout, une insupportable douleur la frappa dans la poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, se tortillant sous la douleur. Hermione fit un bond en avant, complètement paniquée.

-Nina! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! Nina!

Nina se tortilla encore un peu jusqu'à finir par s'évanouir. Elle était très pâle, bien plus qu'à son habitude et respiré faiblement. Hermione se mit à hurler de l'aide. Des pas retentir dans les escaliers. Les filles du dortoir, alertée était montée le plus vite possible pour voir se qui se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? Dit Katie Bell à Hermione en s'agenouillant près de Nina.

-Je..je sais pas, elle c'est mit à avoir mal d'un coup et elle est tombait, dit-elle la voix tremblant, au bord des larmes.

Le professeur Macgonagal fit son entrée dans la pièce. Hermione lui raconta se qui venait de se passer.

-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!

Deux filles du dortoir hissèrent Nina sur leur épaule et entreprirent de descendre les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune. Tous le monde regardèrent les jeunes filles portée la belle blonde. Matt apercevant sa sœur, les rejoint.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? dit-il

Elle lui racontèrent sans s'arrêter. Il les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elles déposèrent Nina délicatement sur un des lit quand Pomfresh arriva.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Dit-elle se précipitant vers le lit où elles avaient déposé Nina.

-Elle s'est évanouie! S'exclama l'une d'elle.

-Vous pouvez vous en allez je m'occupe d'elle, dit-elle à l'adresse des filles et de Matt.

Les jeunes Gryffondors quittèrent l'infirmerie, sauf Mathiew.

-Vous aussi White!

-Je reste près d'elle!

-White je m'occupe d'elle, le directeur ma déjà mit au courant de ses quelques problèmes de santé, donc veuillez retourné dans votre salle commune jeune homme!

Matt hésita mais décida finalement de quitté la pièce après avoir embrasser sa sœur sur le front.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila mon chapitre 9 :)

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre 9: La créature aux yeux d'or

Pomfresh fit avalée une gorgée d'un médicament d'une couleur assez étrange qui tiré entre le verdâtre et le orange à Nina juste après que Matthew soit retourner dans son dortoir. Elle enveloppa la jeune Griffondor d'une couverture bien chaude avant de repartir ce coucher. Pendant ce temps, Drago Malfoy entamait sa ronde de préfet en chef du soir. L'obscurité ne le gêner pas trop, il aimait plutôt sa. Après avoir réprimander deux Poufsouffles pour avoir traîner dans les couloirs après l'heure et enlever quelques points, l'obscurité augmenter de plus en plus. Il traversait les couloirs de l'école les uns après les autres.

- Qu'es qu'ont s'ennuie, y'a rien à faire, soupira le Serpentard.

Drago profita de l'obscurité et du fait qu'il était seule pour faire une pause et s'assis sur les marches d'un escalier. Il étira ses longue jambes légèrement endolorie par sa traverser du château et l'entrainement de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu en fin d'après-midi. Tout d'un coup il se mit à repenser au petit entrainement de Nina et Harry. Il se demander comment une fille pouvait avoir autant de force.

-Qui sais elle à peut être décupler sa force avec un sort, chuchota Malfoy pour lui-même.

Ce matin la, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était sentit plus énerver que d'habitude.

-Et ce Saint Potter qu'es que les gens lui trouve? Monsieur à survécu à Voldemort et il croit que tout le monde doit le vénérer. Cette White est vraiment stupide, je vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve.

Mais pourquoi il se sentait encore plus énervé? après tout il n'en avait rien a faire de White et son saint Potter. Qu'en avait-il à faire de la jolie Nina avec ses yeux d'un bleu si beau à vous en faire perdre la tête, de ses cheveux blond et brillant et de sa peau qui a ressemble à de la soie qui à l'air si doux à touché.

-Mais à quoi je pense moi?! Sa va pas Malfoy?! Cette pimbêche n'a rien exceptionnelle et je m'en fou complètement d'elle !

Il fînt de ce gifler comme pour ce réveiller d'un rêve qui ne devait pas être la. Il se releva enfin au bout de quelques minutes et entreprit de reprendre sa ronde quand il entendit un bruit venant de l'obscurité, comme si quelque chose approché dans sa direction.

-Qui est la? dit Malfoy à haute voix.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il devait l'avouer la peur commencer à légèrement monté en lui. Il demanda encore qui était la. Toujours rien. Ce disant qu'il avait du rêver, il fit volte-face et entreprit de reprendre sa ronde. Mais quelques seconde à peine après s'être retourné, il se bloqua sur place. Un léger grognement avait retentit quelques mètre derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement, sa peur montant de plus en plus. Il resta complément bloquée par la peur, ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place. Dans l'obscurité ce dessiner deux grand yeux brillant, d'une intense couleur or avec en sont centre une pupille en fente comme celles des félins. Le Serpentard essaya de garder sont calme et reculer doucement quand soudain la créature bondit sur lui, lui laissant une belle entaille au bras, avant de fuir à une vitesse époustouflante. Drago s'était mit à hurler, alertant des professeurs qu'ont entendit courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à lui.

-Que signifie tout ce bouquant Monsieur Malfoy?! Tonna le professeur Rogue.

-Un...un mon...monstre, il y avait un monstre... avec des yeux or... sa ma bondit dessus...regarder mon bras... je sais pas ce que c'était... répondit malfoy en bégayant mort de peur.

Les professeurs ce regardèrent tous en même temps.

-Un monstre, vous dites? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui un monstre! il arrivait derrière moi, ma bondit dessus et est repartit très vite!

Les professeurs se regardèrent tous encore une fois avant que Mcgonagall réponde sur un air sévère.

-Monsieur Malfoy voulait vous bien arrêter de raconter des sornettes je vous en pris! Un monstre à Poudlard? Il n'y a aucun risque que sa arrive, puis le château est protéger, rien ne peut entrer. Le seul monstre que nous avons eu à Poudlard était le basilic et il est mort, puis vous êtes pas pétrifié ou mort donc il n'y à aucun monstre ici. Soit vous inventez tous sa, soit vous divaguez mon pauvre ami.

-Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! regarder mon bras ! cria Malfoy avec colère.

-Vous avez du vous faire mal en tombant et vous couper quelque par, donc sa suffit les histoires à dormir debout ce soir.

-Mais...

-Malfoy j'ai dit sa suffit!

Il renonça, ce mondant la lèvre avec colère pour ne pas l'avoir cru.

-Malfoy allait soigner sa à l'infirmerie et retourner dans votre dortoir, votre ronde est finit pour ce soir, dit Rogue avec calme.

Le jeune blond s'exécuta, non sans ronchonner et ce dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêve, non! il le savait! il n'était pas fou quand même! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander ce que pouvait être cette créature aux yeux d'or. Il hâta le pas de peur que la créature revienne. Il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie et toqua à la porte. Pomfresh, plutôt mécontente de ce faire réveiller, ouvrit la porte à Malfoy.

-Que faite vous la Monsieur Malfoy?

-Pour soigner mon bras, je me suis couper en tombant.

Il préféra mentir car il savait très bien que Pompom réagirait comme les professeurs. Elle le fit entrer, et lui demanda de l'attendre pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa trousse de soins. Drago tourna en rond dans la pièce. Il vit qu'un rideau était tiré sur un lit.

-Encore un crétin qui s'est fait mal? dit Malfoy.

Il ouvrit le rideau et aperçut Nina allongé dans le lit, encore plus pâle qu'a sont habitude.

- Qu'es qu'elle fait la? Elle à pas l'air très en forme.

Et alors? après tout il en avait rien à faire! Tant mieux si cette Bouffondor n'allait pas bien! Ce n'était pas le problème de Drago Malfoy. Malgré sa il s'approcha pour l'examiner. L'énervement monta en lui. Il avait beau regarder il ne trouver aucune imperfection sur son visage. Même pas un micro détaille à critiqué à par le teint malade qu'elle avait la. La poisse ! Elle était parfaite physiquement et sa l'énerver au plus haut point. Nina se mit à bouger légèrement dans son sommeil, elle agrippa le bras de Malfoy avec force l'entraînant légèrement sur elle. Le beau blond à moitié plié sur elle essaya de dégager son bras de la main de la Griffondror, qui il devait l'avouer malgré la force de sa poigne avait la peau drôlement douce et son toucher n'était pas si désagréable que rouge monta à ses oreilles. Mais c'est White! Une Griffondor doublé d'une pimbêche! Il finit par enfin dégager son bras, se releva, regarda une dernière fois la Griffondor avant de retourner la où il était auparavant. Une fois que Pomfresh l'es soigné il retourna assez rapidement vers son dortoir avant de s'endormir et ce remémorait sa soirée.

Le matin fit enfin sont entré dans le ciel. A peine lever, Matthew, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allez Nina. A leur arrivés, La belle blonde était entrain de déguster sont petit déjeuner sur un petit plateau que Pompom avait mit a sa disposition. Elle avait l'air d'aller de nouveau mieux et ils en furent tous rassurer. Son jumeaux s'approcha d'elle.

- Sa va mieux?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais beaucoup mieux, Pompom ma dit qu'elle me laisserait sortir ce matin pour le début des cours, fit elle en souriant.

-Tant mieux. On s'est tous inquiétez tu sais, dit Hermione visiblement soulagée.

-Moi aussi j'était très inquiet. Qu'es qui tes arrivée? rajouta Harry

Nina rougit mais était heureuse de voir Harry et de savoir qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle.

-Rien de bien grave, juste une petite baisse de tension de rien de tout ne t'en fait pas.

-Tant mieux si ce n'était que sa on a eu la peur de notre vie.

Nina leur fit tous un grand sourire, touchée par leur attention a son égard. Elle se leva de son lit et remonta avec Hermione pour aller enfiler sa robe de sorcière dans sa chambre. Elle eu le droit à un gros câlin de son frère qui s'en fait toujours énormément pour elle et toujours très protecteur.

-Miss White?

Nina ce retourna et aperçut le Professeur Mcgonagall.

-Le professeur Dumbledor souhaiterai vous voir avant le début des cours.

-Ah d'accord, je viens dessuite alors. Allez-y ne m'attendez pas je vous rejoint après devant la salle de sortilège, fit la jolie blonde aux autres.

- D'accord, a tout à l'heure, firent tous en même temps.

Nina suivit McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledor. Après avoir prononcer le mot de passe, Nina gravit les escaliers et toqua à la porte du directeur.

-Entrée! fit-il.

La Griffondor entra dans le bureau et s'installa. Dix minute plus tard Nina rejoint les autres Griffondor devant la salle de sortilège.

-Il te voulait quoi Dumbledor? demanda Harry

-Il voulait juste savoir si j'allait mieux. C'est une vieille ami de la famille donc il s'inquiété.

La matinée ce passa plutôt bien. Harry invita Nina à venir étudier avec lui ses sortilèges à la bibliothèque. La belle bonde était aux anges, jusqu'à que débarque Malfoy.

-Tient mais notre malade est retour! Je tes vu hier soir à l'infirmerie. Qu'es qui sais passé? le déjeuner n'est pas passer petite pimbêche? ricana Drago.

-Va te faire voir Malfoy, lâche la ! tonna Harry

- Laisse Harry, ignorons les bouffons de son espèce.

-Allez bonne journée les Bouffondors.

Drago s'éloigna dans les rayons. Juste avant Nina remarqua un bout de bandage défait dépasser de sa manche.

-Attend je reviens Harry, je dois allez prendre un livre que j'avait vue l'autre jour.

-Ok je t'attend.

Curieuse, La jeune Griffondor suivit discrètement le Serpentard jusqu'au même rayon que la dernière fois. Il avait le même livre en main.

-Pourquoi Malfoy lis toujours ce livre de réparation magique? Il veut devenir plombier chez les magiciens ou quoi? ce demanda t'elle.

Elle s'engagea dans le rayon et fînt de prendre un livre.

-Tu me suis ou quoi White?

-Pas du tout j'ai encore besoin de livre de sortilège, fit t'elle d'un air impassible.

Elle aperçut de nouveau le bandage.

-Tu t'es fait quoi au bras?

-Sa te regarde White?

-Je te demande c'est tout, tu pourrait répondre gentiment.

-Ben sa te regarde pas c'est tout.

Elle continua de regarder le bout de bandage pendre. Exaspérer elle lui attrapa le bras d'un coup et lui baissa la manche.

-Qu'es tu fous White?!

-Calme toi je vais refaire ton bandage sa m'énerve de voir ce truc pendre.

-Et en quoi sa peut te faire quelque chose?!

-Je déteste les choses mal faite c'est tout! Même si tes qu'un pauvre crétin!

-Me touche pas sale pimbêche!

-Calme toi!

Il finit par laisser tomber et la laissa faire. Elle refit son bandage correctement.

-Bon t'attend quoi maintenant? tu veut une médaille peut être?

-Un simple merci suffirait.

-Tu ma forcé je ne te doit rien!

Il se retourna brusquement pour caché son visage écarlate.

-Tes vraiment une sale tête de mule, dit Nina.

-Je ne traîne juste pas avec les Griffondor!

-Je vois pas ce que ta contre eux.

-Vous êtes tous des débiles dans cette maison, fit il un sourire mauvais en coin.

-Ah bon? j'aurai pourtant cru le contraire.

-Un jour je te ferait fermer ta grande bouche White.

-Mais oui mais oui tu m'en dira tant.

A regarder de bien près, elle trouver qu'il n'était pas si mal que sa physiquement. Mais quel caractère de cochon! Elle chassa cette idée de "plutôt pas mal" de sa tête, après tout c'était Malfoy, cette sale fouine arrogante sans aucun respect pour rien ni personne.

-Bon je dois y retourner, bye Malfoy.

-Oui oui cool, va retrouver saint Potter qu'es que j'en ai à faire moi.

-T'es jaloux Malfoy? fit Nina avec un sourire sadique.

-Ah ah sa risque pas White, tu peut toujours rêver.

-Même dans mes rêves je voudrais pas de toi donc sa risque pas.

-Sa me fait une belle jambe, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Nina quitta le rayon pour retourner près de Harry. Lui au moins était quelqu'un de rassurant sur qui ont pouvait compter! Elle avait confiance en lui. Ils continuèrent tous les deux à étudier leurs sortilège jusqu'au soir.


	10. Chapter 10

Voila mon chapitre 10! :)

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre10: Pré-au-Lard et le collier d'Opale

Les semaines s'était écoulées depuis. La fête d'Halloween approchée à grand pas. Nina tressa ses longs cheveux en deux nattes, enfila un jean légèrement déchiré et un tee-shirt noir à manche mi-long qui laisser entrevoir son nombril. Aujourd'hui ils s'apprêtaient tous à ce rendre à leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard, ce petit village près de Poudlard habités seulement par des sorciers. Elle était impatiente de si rendre, on lui en avait tellement parler, des fameuses bières aux beurre, de la boutique de friandise (Nina était une très grosse gourmande), du magasin de farces et attrapes et de tout le restes. Après s'être rajoutée un long et collier et une paire de boucle d'oreille,la Griffondor descendu les escaliers de son dortoir à toute vitesse en sautant de joie, ses nattes faisant des bonds contre sa poitrine. Elle sauta devant Hermione, toute excitée.

-Je suis prête! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je vois sa. Tu es toute jolie comme d'habitude.

-Tu rigole tu es bien plus belle que moi.

-Ah sa non je fait pas le poids, suffit de regarder comment tout les garçons de chaque maison te dévorent des yeux.

Hermione et Nina pouffèrent de rire. Harry et Matthew beaucoup moins, ils étaient rouge jusqu'au oreilles en entendant le fait que Nina était très populaire chez la gente masculine. Le survivant rougit aussi en voyant Nina pour la première fois dans une autre tenue que l'uniforme habituelle. Il la trouvait encore plus belle et les nattes lui allait aussi bien même si il préférait voir ses cheveux lâchés, ondulés, ce soulevés légèrement au vent et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, ils dégageaient un telle parfum à leur passage à en faire tournés la tête de n'importe qui. Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Nina et lui chuchota quelque chose.

-Tu savais que Matthew aussi avait pas mal de succès?

-Vraiment? Lui chuchota la belle blonde avec un sourire taquin.

-Oui, j'ai vu pas mal de filles le fixés à son passage ou gloussais en groupe en rougissant en le regardant. En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant il est joli garçon.

Elles eux un petit rire en même temps en fixant Matthew qui lui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui ce passer.

-C'est quoi toute ces messes basses? fit le beau brun ténébreux en les regardant bizarrement.

Sa jumelle agrippa sont bras en lui fessant un grand sourire.

-Oh rien rien mon ptit frérot chéri, répondit elle avec un petit rire.

Ils descendirent tous enfin devant l'école pour le départ pour Pré-au-lard. Nina observa les élèves, pas de Malfoy en vue. Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il ne gâcherait sûrement pas leur première sortie mais ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi un peu déçue. Elle, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Matt montèrent dans une des calèches. Après un court trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. C'était un joli petit village, très accueillant.

-On peut d'abords allait à Honeydukes s'il vous plait? Supplia Nina avec des yeux de biche.

Ils acceptèrent et s'y rendirent tous. A peine entrez dans la boutique, pleins d'étoile apparu dans les yeux de la belle blonde. Les étagères étaient remplies de bonbons aussi fantastique et colorés que Nina n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie. Il y avait des nougat moelleux, des cubes de glaces à la noix de cocos, des caramels dorés, de grands tonneaux remplis de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, les fameux Fizwizbiz (sorbet qui permet de s'élevé au dessus du sol), des bulles baveuses (chewing gum qui permet de faire des grosse bulle mauve qu'il est impossible de crever pendant des jours), des espèces de fils dentaire qui dépose du sucre à la menthe entre les dent, des souris glacées (entendez vous dent qui couine!), des pâtes de menthe en forme de crapaud ( sentez les bondir dans votre estomac!), des délicates plume en sucre, des bonbons explosifs, des gnomes aux poivres (crachez du feu devant vos amis) et encore pleins d'autres friandise aussi merveilleux. Il y avait même des goûts spéciaux comme des sucettes parfumées au sang ou encore des nids de cafards. Nina avait envie de tout achetés, mais Matthew la retena et lui fait acheté en quantité plus raisonnable pour qu'elle puisse acheter autre chose dans une autre boutique. Toute heureuse, son gros sac de bonbon à la main, Nina, ses amis et son frère continuèrent la visite du village. Nina et Hermione s'achetèrent de nouvelle plume, Matthew fut fasciné par la poste avec ces plus de 200 hiboux de couleur différents, Ron et Harry, eux s'achetèrent un kit de farces et attrapes chez Zonko. Ils finirent par tous ce retrouver au Trois Balais, sirotant tous une délicieuse bière au beurre.

-C'est délicieux! S'écrièrent les jumeaux White.

Harry avait l'air penseur. Nina le fixa.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Harry? A quoi tu penses? L'interrogea la belle blonde.

-Je penser à Malfoy... Cette année il est assez étrange, je suis sur qu'il prépare quelque chose et qu'il les a rejoins.

-Rejoins qui?

-Harry sa suffit! Il pense que Malfoy a rejoint les mangemorts, mais il est trop jeune et Voldemort ne voudrait pas dans ses rangs quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et sans expérience. Malfoy est peut être une vrai crapule mais sa ne fait pas de lui un mangemort pour autant, rétroqua Hermione.

-Moi j'en suis persuadé! Je les vu plusieurs fois ce frotter le bras droit et c'est toujours de ce coté que ce trouve la marque des ténèbres!

- Sa ne veut absolument rien dire!

-Stop arrêter de parler de sa c'est bon ! S'énerva Nina qui était devenu plus pale que d'habitude.

Tout le monde la fixa. Matthew aussi avait l'air pale.

-J'aimerai qu'ont arrête de parlés de Mangemort s'il vous plait...

-Désolé Nina... mais pourquoi tu ne veut pas en parler? répondit Harry.

-Oh regarder la bas c'est Ginny et Dean Thomas! fit la belle Griffondor pour changer de sujet.

Ils se mirent tous à fixer le couple inattendu. Ron était rouge de colère jusqu'aux oreilles, Hermione essaya de le calmer. Harry fixa quelque instant le couple puis regarda Nina. Elle continuer de boire sa bière au beurre comme si de rien été. Il s'inquiété ce demandant ce qui ce passer. Il se leva, attrapa Nina pas le bras.

-Je vous prend Nina, rester ici, on revient.

-Mais Harry qu'es que ta? répondit la blonde ne sachant pas ce qui ce passe.

-Tu verra suis moi.

Harry traîna Nina jusqu'à la sortit du village. Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer quand j'ai parler de mangemort? Tu avais l'air mal...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

-S'il te plait Nina... Tu peux avoir confiance en moi...

- Ma...ma mère à était tuée par un mangemort quand j'avait 4 ans, dit la belle griffondor les larmes commençant à montées.

-C'est vrai ?! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi...

-Hermione ne t'avait rien dit pour le fait que Matthew et moi étions orphelins ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Nous avons vécus jusqu'à la dans un orphelinat de sorcier en France.

-Moi aussi mes parents ont étaient tués, mais par Voldemort lui-même...

-Oui je sais... Qui ne connaît pas l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter...

Les larmes ce mirent à coulées sur ses joues pâles. Ce rappeler de telle souvenir la faisait énormément souffrir, puis elle aimait tellement sa mère. Harry hésita puis finalement il fini par la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte était chaude et apaisante. Nina continua à pleurer doucement dans ses bras, contrôlant ses émotions pour ne par entièrement fondre en larmes car elle détestée montré trop de faiblesse devant les autres, même Harry. Elle sentit d'un coup un regard sur eux, elle se retourna et aperçu Blaise Zabini qui les observé. Le Senpentard les regarda avec un regard pleins de haine et parti. Nina trouva que quelque chose chez lui n'était pas comme d'habitude, la lueur et la haine qui y avait dans ses yeux en les observant lui étaient étrangement familières, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais fréquenté Zabini. La curiosité la piqua.

-Merci Harry de ton réconfort, retourne près des autres je te rejoins après j'ai un petit truc faire.

- De rien c'est normal. D'accord fait vite, dit il en retournant au trois balais.

Nina se mit à courir après le Serpentard.

Zabini ! Zabini ! Arrête toi !

Blaise continua sa route en ignorant ses appelles. Elle le rattrapa et le retourna.

-Eh oh je t'ai dit de t'arrêter ! Tu es sourd ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut White ? Je parle pas au Bouffondor alors passe ton chemin !

Elle remarqua qu'il cacher quelque chose dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dedans ?

-Sa te regarde ? Non, alors fou moi la paix ! Va plutôt jouer avec ton Saint Potter !

C'est bizarre mais à sa façon de parler il lui rappeler drôlement quelqu'un. Blaise mit un coup de coude à Nina puis continua son chemin. Elle décida de ne plus le suivre mais était toujours autant intrigué par son comportement. La belle Griffondor décida de retourner au trois balais quand elle entendit deux voix de fille dont elle reconnu celle de Katie Bell et Leanne.

-Katie tu devrait ramener ce paquet ou tu la trouver...

-Non Leanne je dois l'amener au professeur Dumbledor.

Mais piquer par la curiosité, Katie commença à arracher le papier du paquet.

-Non Katie ne l'ouvre pas, je ne le sens pas...

-Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil.

Tout un coup un hurlement ce fit entendre. Nina ce précipita dans leur direction et fut complètement geler sur place quand elle vit Katie Bell flotté quelques mètres au dessus du sol puis retomba lourdement en hurlant prise de convulsion. Leanne hurler dans tous les sens. Nina couru dans sa direction.

-Leanne va chercher du secours je reste la en attendant !

Leanne ce précipita en direction du village. Nina s'agenouilla près de Katie et essaya de la secoué pour la faire revenir à son état normal. La belle Griffondor aperçut juste à coté de Katie Bell un collier d'opale. Elle l'observa, puis avec le papier le souleva pour mieux le regarder. Le collier glissa du papier et elle eu le mauvais réflexe de le rattraper à main nue, mais rien en ce produisit. Elle remetta la collier à sa place. Soudain la voix de Leanne, Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Matthew se fit entendre.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? Cria Hagrid.

-Elle a était ensorcelé je sais pas quoi faire ! répondit Nina.

-Reculés ! Tonna Hagrid.

Il prit le collier d'Opale en fessant bien attention à ne pas le toucher à main nue.

-Comment Katie à t-elle pu être en possession d'un telle objet ?

Leanne devenu toute pâle s'approcha.

-Elle...elle a trouver ce paquet à l'entrée du village... juste après elle est devenu bizarre et s'est mise à dire qu'elle devait le remettre au professeur Dumbledor...je lui avait dit de ne pas ouvrir le paquet et d'aller le ramener où elle l'avait trouver...dit elle en fondant en larmes.

-Surtout que personne ne touche ce collier sans le papier ! Il est fortement ensorcelé !

Nina pâlit. Elle avait toucher à mains nue tout à leur mais n'avait ressentit aucun effet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui était il rien arriver à elle ? Hagrid souleva Katie Belle et parti pour le château avec elle. Matthew attrapa Nina par les épaules.

-Sa va ?

-Je ne sais pas...Le collier...je lai touché... il ne s'est rien passé...chuchota t-elle a son frère pour que les autres n'entende pas.

Matthew pâlit à son tour.

-Tu crois que ses à cause de...

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que oui... fit t-elle.

-Personne ne ta vu toucher l'Opale ?...

-Non je ne crois pas...

-J'espère sinon les gens ce poserait des questions et il ne faut mieux pas...

-Oui je sais...

Après que tout le monde soit retourné à Poudlard, la nouvelle sur Katie Bell avait fait déjà le tour de l'école. Tout le monde était au courant. Nina trouva Drago plus pâle que jamais et pour la première fois elle trouva qu'il avait l'air plus aussi sur de lui que d'habitude. Une lueur étrange brillé dans ses yeux, elle ressemblé étrangement à celle qu'avait Zabini à Pré-au-Lard. Mais Drago avait était en retenu toute l'après-midi et n'avait pas pu allait au village. Après le Dîner, Nina aperçut Drago, seul sur une marche. Elle en profita pour s'approcher. Malfoy leva la tête puis se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut White ?! Fou moi la paix ?!

-Tu n'avait l'air pas bien c'est tout, je voulait juste savoir ce que tu avait...

-Depuis quand on est amis pour que je te raconte mes humeurs ? fit il d'un air exaspérer.

-On est pas amis et sa n'arrivera jamais ! Mais je sais pas sa m'intrigue c'est tout !

-Ben va te mêler ailleurs de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

Drago dans une colère noir plaqua Nina contre le mur. Il a regarda avec un regard plein de haine.

-je vais être bien clair White ! Ne m'approche pas ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!

Nina observa le Serpentard droit dans les yeux. Le rouge lui monta au oreilles, elle trouver la distance entre le beau blond et elle un peu trop courte. Leurs nez se toucher presque. Le blond fut soudain déstabilisé. Le regard que plonger la belle blonde dans le sien commencer à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Quelle tentation ! Elle avait de si belle lèvres qu'ont avait envie de dévorer à pleine bouche ! Sous le coup de la tentation il avait encore plus approché son visage du sien. Le cœur de Nina avait tellement accéléré qu'elle aurait cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Drago reprit enfin ses esprit puis la repoussa violemment puis prit la fuite. Nina glissa au sol. Son visage était écarlate et son cœur avait du mal à ralentir. Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas réagi quand il s'est approché ? Presque comme si elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse... Non ! Elle le détester ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir voulu sa ! Elle ne devait juste pas ce sentir bien à cause de l'histoire de Katie Bell. Oui... sa devait être surement sa... Elle se releva, toujours aussi rouge et prit la direction de sa salle commune.


	11. Chapter 11

Voila mon chapitre 11! :D je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe :/

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre 11: Un Halloween très spécial

Depuis une semaine tout le château frémissait d'excitation. Dans deux jours se déroulerait la grande fête d'Halloween. Oui vous me diraient " Ce n'est que Halloween, un repas spécial et c'est tout" Mais non! Pas cette année! Une semaine auparavant, alors que tout le monde s"afféraient à déguster leurs savoureux repas du soir, le professeur Dumbledor ordonna le silence dans toute la salle, ce qui fût immédiat. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, promena son regard dans toute la salle, puis annonça de sa voix enjouée une nouvelle inattendu.

-Cette année, j'ai prit la décision de changer les habitudes concernant la fête d'Halloween qui ce déroulera dans une semaine comme vous le savaient bien. En plus de notre repas spécial, un bal sera organiser et à minuit se déroulera à travers tout le château un grand jeu qui je l'espère plaira à tous et à toute. Pour garder une part de surprise, tout se vous sera expliquaient le grand soir.

Des murmures approbateurs parcouru toute la salle. Tout le monde ce demandaient en quoi consisterait ce fameux "jeu". Toute sorte d'idée sur la question apparaissait de la bouche des élèves. Mais revenons dans le présent. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 29 octobre. Nina, Matthew et le trio d'or sortirent de leurs derniers cours de la journée.

-Vivement demain qu'ont puisse aller à Prè-au-Lard achetés nos costume! Vous allez vous déguisez en quoi vous? fît Nina d'un ton excitée.

-Ahah tu verra! firent-ils en cœur.

Harry regardait la belle blonde d'un air gêné. Enfaîte cela fessait depuis l'annonce du bal qu'il essayait de demander à Nina de l'y accompagné, mais à chaque fois il n'arrivait plus à avoir assez de courage pour le lui demander. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota.

-Tu ne lui a toujours pas demandé? Fait vite avant qu'elle soit déjà prise.

Harry fît un petit bond. Hermione donnait toujours l'impression de lire dans nos pensées. La griffondor eu un petit rire, le survivant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais sa meilleure amie avait raison, il fallait qu'il ce lance enfin, sinon elle irait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entraîna Nina à part.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Harry?

-Je...je voulait...

-Tu voulais?

-Je voulait savoir si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi?

Il avait dit sa d'une traite. Rouge comme une écrevisse, il attendit sa réponse.

-Ou...oui je veut bien, répondit Nina aussi rouge que Harry.

Harry et Nina repartirent rejoindre les autres, rouge comme des tomates avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Matthew fît mine de bouder quand il apprit que sa jumelle accompagné Harry au bal.

-Mais boude pas mon frérot chéri, je danserai aussi avec toi, fît-elle en riant.

-Ta intérêt, dit-il tout en continuant de faire la tête.

-Au faite, pourquoi tu te cherche pas toi aussi une cavalière?

-Elles ont étaient nombreuses à lui demander mais il les a toute refusé, répondit Hermione à sa place.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi ta fait sa Matt?

-J'avait juste pas envie d'y aller avec elles, c'est tout! dit-il rouge comme une tomate.

-T'es nul! Tu vas te retrouver tout seul!

-Pas grave, j'avait envie d'y aller avec personne!

Ils s'installèrent tous sur une table de la salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs. Comme le lendemain serait le début du week-end, le bruit se fessait entendre dans toute la salle. La tête de Nina allait explosée, ses calculs d'Arithmancie étaient particulièrement compliqués et le boucan de la salle n'arrangé rien. Elle se leva exaspérée, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le portrait pour sortir.

-Désolé, je reviens plus tard. J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout se boucan.

Elle sortit par le portrait de la grosse Dame, descendit les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage et s'installa sur une marche face à un couloir vide.

-Ah, c'est plus calme ici!

La belle griffondor sortit ses devoirs et continua ses calcul. Il ne lui en resté plus que un enfin, plutôt difficile. elle se leva, puis fît des aller-retour dans le couloir pour réfléchir, mais le bal d'Halloween s'imposa dans sa tête, plutôt la tenue qu'elle mettrait. Elle voulait rester dans le thème tout en restant belle pour Harry. Quand elle eu parcouru le couloir trois fois, une porte qui n'y était pas auparavant apparu soudainement. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, puis l'ouvrit. La pièce était tellement immense qu'ont en voyait pas le fond. Elle était remplie de toute sorte d'objets, livres, chaudrons cassés, bocaux, capes usées et de pleins d'autres petits trésors. Nina avança parmi les étagères. Après en avoir traversés quelques une, elle tomba sur une belle petite robe recouverte de poussière. Elle attrapa un élastique dans sa poche, attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon et enleva la poussière de la robe. C'était une robe à bustier violet sans manche, avec un bas à jupe courte à voile noire. Un grand nœud papillon était posée juste au bas du dos. La jeune griffondor était ravie, elle avait enfin sa robe pour Halloween. Après tout elle pouvait bien l'emprunter, elle la rapporterait le lendemain du bal. Nina s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer à son tour dans la salle. Elle prit la robe et alla se cacher derrière une étagère. C'était Malfoy. Que fessait-il ici? Elle le suivit du regard discrètement. Il se dirigeait vers une grande armoire, il l'observa, puis l'ouvrit et y déposa une pomme à l'intérieur. La jeune griffondor recula doucement pour s'éclipser, mais renversa sans le vouloir une bonne quantité de livres et de fioles. Drago, alerté par le bruit, couru vers la cachette de Nina. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou aussi vite que possible vers la sortit. Elle prit un virage quand Malfoy, n'ayant pas vu qui était l'intrus, vit l'épaule de Nina quand elle tourna et jeta un sort. La griffondor se le reçu de plein fouet à l'épaule mais continua de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Arrivait à l'entrée de la salle, elle referma la porte, prit ses affaires et courra encore et encore, montant les étages. Elle s'arrêta enfin dans un couloir, non loin de sa salle commune. Son épaule en sang lui brûlé terriblement. Avec sa baguette, elle fît apparaître des bandages et recouvrit avec sa blessure, tirant une grimace à chaque bande qu'elle serait contre sa blessure. Elle répara sa manche qu'elle baissa sur son épaule pour la cacher. Elle préféra ne rien dire à personne quand elle retourna dans la salle commune, elle ne voulait pas les inquiétés. Puis elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle ne parla de Malfoy à personne. Sa curiosité la piquait. Que fessait-il avec cette armoire? A quoi servait-elle? Le garçon avait l'air de cacher beaucoup de choses. Mais bon ce n'était pas ses affaires après tous! Comme si Malfoy pouvait l'intéressait! Elle essaya de chasser le serpentard de ses pensées. Les deux dernier jours qui les séparaient de la fête d'Halloween s'étaient enfin écoulés. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoir pour enfilés leur déguisement. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Matthew attentèrent Nina qui n'était toujours pas descendu. Harry s'était déguisé en Vampire ainsi que Ron, Matt en serial killer (il en resté très séduisant se qui lui valu qu'elle gloussement des autres filles de chez griffondor) et Hermione en femme de Dracula. Nina, qui avait enfin terminée, descendit les escaliers. La bouche tous grande ouverte, ils regardèrent la belle blonde. Vêtu de sa belle robe violette et noir, elle s'était attachée les cheveux en un chignon qui laissé tomber une bonne quantité de ses cheveux blond doré en cascade d'anglaise sur ses épaules, sur son dos et sa poitrine. Elle s'était enroulée quelques bandage par-ci par-là ( sa dissimulé bien sa blessure). Harry et Matthew rougit avec une telle intensité qu'ont aurait pu croire que de la vapeur allait sortirent de leurs oreilles. Elle était magnifique.

-Sa vous plait? fit-elle gêner.

-Oui! firent Harry et Matt en cœur toujours aussi rouge.

-T'es toute belle ma Nina! Tu t'es déguisée en quoi? dit Hermione

- En une sorte de zombie.

Ils descendirent tous enfin vers la grande salle où le dîner d'Halloween habituelle les attendaient. Nina arracha des "Waaawww!" et des sifflés approbateur sur son passage, ce qui la gêna terriblement. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs place habituelle. Nina sentit un regard insistant dans son dos et se retourna. Drago détourna la tête de nouveau vers son assiette. Il rêvait où il avait trouvé White particulièrement sublime ce soir? Non, il ne fallait pas penser sa! Oublions pas que c'est une griffondor! Il se mit à manger rageusement comme si dévorer tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main allait lui faire oublier l'image de la bouffondor.

-Nina t'es déguisée en quoi? fît Neville d'un ton enjoué.

-En zombie.

Drago recracha se qu'il avait dans la bouche d'un seul coup. Cette sale pimbêche le fessait exprès où quoi? Il s'était lui-même déguisé en zombie, ce qui l'énerva profondément. Le repas fut succulent comme chaque année. Dès que tout le monde eut terminé, Dumbledor écarta toute les tables et transforma la pièce en magnifique salle de bal au thème d'Halloween. Une douce mélodie de valse se fît entendre soudainement. Les élèves, plutôt timide n'osaient pas dansaient, mais Neville, qui adorait danser, avança sur la piste au bras de Luna. Petit à petit, les couples les imitèrent. Harry prit la main de Nina et l'entraîna à son tour. Le survivant la fit tournoyer, elle était aux anges. Malfoy, dans un coin, observé leur danse, plutôt irrité de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Il sait même pas danser ce balafré!

Il resta dans son coin, refusant toute proposition pour danser, même de Pansy qui alla bouder dans son coin. Les partenaires changea et Nina dansa avec son jumeau et Harry avec Ginny. La soirée passa plutôt vite. Minuit était enfin là. La musique s'arrêta. Dumbledor s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

-Il est enfin minuit, l'heure de notre jeu spécial Halloween.

Des professeur plaça une coupe près de lui.

-Vos noms ont étaient disposés dans cette coupe. Je vais tirait les noms au hasard pour constituer des équipes de deux.

Il piocha dans la coupe.

-Hermione Granger, il tira un autre papier, Ernie Macmilan.

Il se forma d'autre équipe après quelques tirage. Au grand regret de Harry et Matthew, Matt se retrouva avec Luna et Harry avec Anna Habbot. Dumbledor continua son tirage au sort.

-Nina White...

Il y eu un moment de suspense.

-Et Drago Malfoy.

Nina et Drago semblaient s'être pétrifié sur place. Matthew et le trio d'or les regardèrent, bouche grande ouverte avec un regard peiné pour la belle blonde. Nina et Malfoy dut se mettre ensemble à contre-cœur.

-Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'ont deviennent bon amis après sa! cracha Drago.

-Je ne m'attend à rien, puis j'ai pas envie d'être amie avec quelqu'un comme toi!

Quand le professeur Dumbledor eu enfin fini son tirage, il s'éclairci la gorge pour demander le silence.

-Maintenant que les équipes sont formaient, je vais vous expliquez les règles du jeu. Chaque équipe va tirer au sort une autres équipes qu'il devra "chasser", non ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne devrez pas vous entre-tuez ou vous blessez. Nous donneront à chaque équipe une sorte de cristal de forme et de couleur différente, votre but: volez celui de l'équipe que vous avez tirez au sort. le jeu ce déroulera à travers tous le château, ce qui vous laisse beaucoup de place pour vous cachez et traquez. Il est interdit bien sur de sortir du château. Les sorts sont autorisés à conditions bien sur de ne blessez personnes. Suis-je bien clair?

- Dommage, chuchota Malfoy.

-Bon j'invite chaque équipe à venir tirait une équipe au sort et de les lires à haute voix, chacun doit être au courant de qui le traque sinon cela serait trop facile.

Nina et Drago tira au sort une équipe constitué d'un serdaigle et d'une griffondor. Ce qui les traquerait était une équipe constitué de deux serpentard.

-Je te préviens ta pas interêt à me ralentir, j'ai horreur de perdre! Si on perd je te le ferrai regretter amèrement!

-Olala j'ai peur, fît ironiquement Nina.

-Te fou pas de moi White sinon je te fait bouffer ta baguette!

-Essaye toujours!

La griffondor et le serpentard s'envoyés des regards assassins.

-Que le jeu commence! Quand chaque équipe franchira la porte, je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'elle amène chaque équipe à un endroit différent pour vous dispersez.

Les équipes traversèrent la porte. Nina et Drago qui sortit en même temps que les autres ce retrouvèrent soudainement au troisième étages.


	12. Chapter 12

Et hop voila mon chapitre 12 en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :D N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions sa me ferait énormément plaisir ;)

bonne lecture!

Yumii40.

Chapitre 12: Chasse d'Halloween et baiser inattendu

Il fessait une obscurité presque total dans le château. Nina et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes et éclairèrent le couloir avec un lumox. La griffondor rangea le cristal donnait par Dumbledor dans une de ses poches.

-Bon c'est parti pour la chasse! Si on se fait voler se cristal je te tue!

-Je ne compte pas me le laissé voler et c'est pas pour toi que je le fait Malfoy.

Ils avancèrent le long du couloir, en gardant plusieurs mètres d'écart entre eux. Du moins, c'est plutôt Malfoy qui gardé ses distances.

-Tu sais, je vais pas te bouffer, pas besoin de t'éloigner autant.

-Le fait que je fasse équipe avec toi ne veut pas dire que je dois coller une sale bouffondor et encore moins une pimbêche comme toi.

Nina soupira d'exaspération, la soirée promettait d'être bien énervante avec lui. Des pas dans leurs directions se fit entendre. La belle blonde et le serpentard se cachèrent derrière un rideau et observèrent les élèves qui apparurent dans le couloir.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ont chassent, ni se qui nous chassent.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette, arrachant un bond de deux mètres aux deux poufsouffles qu'ils avaient observés. Nina et Drago montèrent deux étages sans trouver leurs cibles.

-Putain! Ils se cachent où ces sale rats! fit Malfoy exaspéré.

-Reste poli! C'est des élèves comme nous!

-Rien à foutre, ils sont pas de ma maison.

-Et alors? Les serpentard sont pas supérieur!

- Bien sur que si! Et en tous!

-Je demande à voir, fit Nina avec un sourire mauvais.

Le serpentard la plaqua contre un mur, sa baguette pointé sur elle, un sourire mauvais en coin.

-Ne me cherche pas White, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire.

-Tu parle beaucoup mais tu ne mord pas, dit-elle avec un regard impassible.

Le serpentard arracha les bandages aux bras de la blonde pour l'intimidée. A cette instant, il remarqua la blessure à son épaule.

-Toi...c'était toi dans la salle sur demande!

Nina allait répliquer quand des bruits de discutions ce fit entendre dans le couloir. Malfoy attrapa la griffondor et la poussa dans un placard à balais avec lui pour si cacher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fessais dans cette salle?

-La ferme White!

-Et à quoi sert cette armoire?

-J'ai dit la ferme!

Les deux serpentards qui les chassaient était entrés dans le couloir. Ils se disputaient pour savoir qui fouillerait Nina quand il la trouverait pour avoir le cristal.

-Mais c'est quoi ces pervers?! pensa la griffondor.

-Eux...je vais leurs faire la peau quand ce jeu stupide serra finit! pensa à son tour Drago.

En pendant sa, le blond s'était collé un peu plus à elle. Nina, elle, repartit de plus belle dans sa tirade.

-Mais putain ferme la!

-Mais...

Malfoy exaspéré qu'elle ne se taise pas, attrapa le visage de la belle blonde et posa d'un coup ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Nina fut complètement bloquée. Les lèvres de la griffondor était tellement douce, au point qu'il mit un certain temps avant de réussir à s'en séparés. Ce baiser donnait l'impression d'avoir duré une éternité. La griffondor passa son bras sur ces lèvres, son visage d'un rouge vif et le cœur qui tambouriné contre sa poitrine.

-Ne...ne t'imagine pas des choses! C'était juste pour que tu la ferme! Rien d'autre!

Le serpentard avait beau dire sa, son cœur battait aussi vite que celui de la griffondor. Il y eu un gros silence gêné. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Ils sortirent du placard sans un mot. Mais à peine la blonde avait t-elle fait un pas que quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière. Ils étaient sortit en oubliant complètement la présence des deux serpentard.

-Alors ma belle, on croyait se cacher?

-Lâche moi!

Nina s'apprêtait à lui donner un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac quand le serpentard qui la tenait recula de lui même. Drago pointait sur lui sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

-Recule si tu veux pas que je t'atomise.

-Oui...Drago.. pas de quoi s'énerver...

-Maintenant, tu vas repartir loin de nous et vite fait!

-Oui...oui! dessuite!

Les deux serpentard prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou. Nina ne comprenait plus rien au beau blond, d'un coup il la menace et de l'autre il la sauve.

-Merci...

-J'ai pas fait sa pour toi mais pour le cristal. T'imagine pas des choses.

Ils repartirent à la chasse avec toujours ce silence pesant. Ils descendirent dans le cachot et y trouvèrent le groupe qu'ils chassaient. Cela fut assez facile de leurs prendre leur cristal, un petit jambe en coton bien placé et c'était fait. La soirée ce termina enfin à trois heure du matin. Les groupes gagnant remporta un grand sac pleins de friandises de chez Honeyduke. La griffondor n'était pas mécontente de ce séparer du serpentard, dont la présence la mettait mal alaise à cause du baiser dans le placard à balais. Puis revoir Harry la rassura. Son beau brun aux yeux émeraude, le seul et l'unique. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Sa à du être horrible avec l'autre fouine vu comment tu soupire sœurette.

-Tu peux pas imaginé à quel point Matt...

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son jumeaux. Ils étaient de retour dans leurs salle commune.

-Comment tu tes fait sa Nina? Fit Hermione remarquant sa blessure à l'épaule.

-Oh! C'est rien. Je me suis juste fait mal en tombant.

Hermione semblait inquiète mais Nina lui souri pour la rassurer. Le préfet en chef demanda à tous les élèves d'aller ce coucher. Tous le monde fut enfin couchés. La belle blonde se retournée encore et encore dans son lit. Elle rependait encore au baiser de Malfoy. Son premier baiser... volé par ce sale serpentard! La griffondor remonta sa couverture jusqu'au dessus de ses lèvres et son visage s'empourpra.

-Nina arrête d'y pensée! pensa la jeune fille.

Comme elle pouvait le détester! Ce blond arrogant, cette sale fouine, cette imbécile de serpentard! Elle le haïssait lui et son doux et chaud baiser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer! Chaud et doux baiser? La griffondor se gifla intérieurement de penser sa. Le lendemain arriva. Nina, Matt, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quelques minute après que la belle griffondor ce soit assise, Drago Malfoy vint s'installer à sa table avec l'air d'avoir mal dormi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la belle blonde et se retourna très vite à son déjeuner. La blonde se servit du bacon, des œufs, des tartines et planta rageusement sa fourchette dans le tout, le visage rouge tomate. Elle y avait mi tellement de force que l'assiette se fendit en deux. Son frère et le trio d'or la regardèrent avec des yeux rond et inquiet.

-Euh... Tes sur que sa va Nina? firent-ils en même temps.

-Oui... Parfaitement bien!

Mais son sourire était limite effrayant et ils n'osèrent pas poser plus de questions. La belle griffondor se leva. Drago fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de la belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de se baisser sur les lèvres du beau blond. El les regardant, elle se mit à rougir fortement et détourna son regard bleu et troublé. Elle franchit à grand pas la porte de la grande salle sans attendre son frère et le trio d'or.

-Elle a l'air bizarre, chuchota Hermione pour elle-même.

Nina White se réfugia dans la bibliothèque. Le nez dans un livre de métamorphose, elle essayait de plus pensée au prince des serpentards. Elle sentit un regard sur elle. La blonde se retourna et remarqua que le survivant s'était assis juste à côté d'elle.

-Oh Harry... excuse moi je ne t'avait pas remarqué...

-Tu n'a pas l'air en forme depuis hier soir... Il s'est passé quelque chose? Malfoy ta fait du mal?

La belle blonde fit presque tombait son livre en entendent son nom. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

-N...Non...certes il est infecte mais j'ai l'habitude...

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry, surtout pas à lui... Son précieux Harry, c'était lui qu'elle aimait et pas ce Drago Malfoy si méprisant!

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Harry... sa me fait plaisir.

La belle blonde lui sourit, elle s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du survivant, qui s'empourpra au contact des douces lèvres de la jeune fille. Il bredouilla quelques mots, hésita puis fini par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle oublia instantanément le serpentard et se perdit dans la chaleur de ses grands bras. A l'autre bout des étagères de livre, un certain serpentard avait observé discrètement toute la scène et bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce saint Potter! Un jour il lui ferait la peau!


	13. Chapter 13

Salut! Voici enfin mon chapitre 13 :) désolée pour l'attente ^^ en espérant que sa va vous plaire :) n'oubliez pas de laissé vos avis, après je demanderais dévité ceux sur les fautes d'orthographe je suis déja au courant que j'en fait pleins donc évitez les commentaires du genre "sa pique les yeux" sa serait gentil, après bien sur j'accepte les avis négatif sur le reste :)

bonne lecture.

Yumii40.

Chapitre 13: Sélection de Quidditch et concert improvisé

Un mois avait passé depuis la grande soirée de Halloween. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir à l'extérieur et les écharpes sortaient des placards. Mais l'excitation n'était pas retombait car aujourd'hui se déroulait les sélections pour les équipes de quidditch. Nina et Matthew étaient bien décidés à faire parti de l'équipe de griffondor. La belle blonde en tant que poursuiveur et son jumeau en batteur. Ron était mort de trouille, il stressait énormément car il voulait être gardien mais avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je suis sur que tu va t'en sortir, essaya de le rassurer Matt.

-Merci Matthew...répondit Ron avait l'impression qu'il allait rendre sur le sol son petit déjeuner.

-En forme Nina pour les sélections? fit Harry à la blonde.

-Plus qu'en forme même! Et impatience!

Le griffondor lui sourit. Ils finirent tous et se rendirent sur le terrain de quidditch. Après s'être changés, ils se réunirent sur la pelouse humide, face à Harry, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des griffondors. Le survivant demanda timidement le silence mais personnes ne l'entendit et continuèrent d'être dissipés. Ginny s'avança.

-Oh! Fermez là! fit-elle.

Tous se turent enfin dans un silence quasi religieux.

-Merci Ginny, fit Harry.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Le fait d'avoir fait parti de l'équipe l'an dernier ne vous assurent pas un poste cette année! C'est comprit?

Personne ne répondit. Le survivant soupira. La sélection commença. Tous le monde prit place sur le terrain. Mclaggen s'approcha de Ron.

-Tu ne m'en veut pas Weasley?

-T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

-Je vise le poste de gardien. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Un grand costaud comme toi ? Tu es plutôt taillé pour être batteur. Un gardien doit être rapide, agile...

Mclaggen attrapa une mouche au vol.

-J'ai de bonne chance je crois, fit-il avec un sourire arrogeant, et puis tu pourrait me présenter ton amie Granger ? J'aimerai bien qu'ont ce tutoie elle et moi si tu vois se que je veux dire.

Le roux se renfrogna. Matt fit tournait sa batte dans sa main, impatient de commençait. Sa jumelle, elle, fit craquer ses doigts. Ils étaient tous prêt. Harry fit un coup de sifflet. Le match de sélection commenç vola à toute allure et piqua le souafe à Ginny et se dirigea vers les buts que gardé Mclaggen. Elle lança la balle avec une telle force que le prétentieux griffondor ne vit même pas le souafe passé. Tout le monde sur le terrain étaient bouchebés. Quel force ! Comment une fille qui paraissait si faible pouvait-elle possédait tant de puissance dans les bras ? Il fallait le dire...elle était à couper le souffle ! Le match continua, un congnard se dirigea vers Matt, il prépara sa batte et frappa dedans de toute ses forces. Sa puissance était aussi incroyable que celle de sa sœur ! Les jumeaux était vraiment impressionnant , s'en était presque pas humain. Ron et Mclaggen en était à un nombre égal de souafe arrêtés, mais le griffondor aux cheville enflé finit par ratter son dernier arrêt d'une façon assez étrange, comme si un homme invisible l'avait poussé de devant les cercles. L'entrainement venait de se terminait. Nina, Matthew, Ron et Ginny étaient prient dans l'équipe. Les jumeaux White passèrent un bras par dessus le cou de l'autre pour rentrait au château, satisfaient de se qu'ils avaient accomplies. A midi pour le déjeuner, ils trinquèrent tous pour la nouvelle équipe de griffondor. Drago lança un re gard dédaigneux au survivant et dit a haute voix pour les griffondors...

-A mon avis avec Potter pour capitaine, l'équipe de griffondor ne gagnera plus un seul match, surtout avec la belle paires d'abrutis qu'il a choisi, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La table des serpentard ricana.

-C'est ce qu'ont verra Malfoy, fit Harry.

Cela fessait depuis Halloween que le prince des serpents avait décidait de pourrir deux fois plus la vie du survivant de puis que celui ci avait enlacé Nina dans la bibliothèque. Le blond mourrait d'envie de le faire souffrir un maximum, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'ont lui prenait quelque chose qu'il lui était du à lui.

-Fait pas attention Harry, c'est un crétin, fit Nina.

-Ne t'inquiète pas , sa fait longtemps que je suis habitué.

-Sa vous dit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi ? Fit Hermione

-Bonne idée ! En plus j'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes, répondit la blonde.

-Par contre vers quinze heures, Ron, Matt et moi avons des choses à faire, donc Harry et Nina vous pouvez continuer à vous promenez sans nous.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil au survivant dont les joues s'empourpra d'un rouge vif. Soudain Harry sentit une chose coulait sur sa tête, puis sur son front. Une saucière volante versée du coulis à la framboise sur sa tête. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qui était le responsable. Le brun se retourna avec un regard meurtrié. Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

-Joli gueule Potter, fit Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais.

Apparemment le beau blond avait observé toute la scène. Entre la fausse excuse pour que Potter et White se retrouvent seule et le clin d'oeil de l'ébouriffée, une jolie veine était apparu sur la tempe du serpentard. Harry se leva d'un coup, s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette.

-Tu vas me le payer Malfoy...

Mais Nina le retint.

-Harry sa sert à rien ! Tu ferais que rentré dans son jeu, fit la blonde en lançant un regard mauvais à Drago.

Le survivant, à contre-coeur l'écouta et se rassis. La belle griffondor l'aida à s'essuyer le visage à l'aide d'une serviette, ce qui fit rougir de nouveau notre élu. Après être montés dans leurs dortoirs pour s'habiller pour sortir, notre trio d'or et nos jumeaux se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir dégustés de délicieuse bière aux beurres et acheter de nouvelles plumes pour Nina, le groupe se séparèrent et laissa seule la belle blonde et le survivant. Rouge et gênés, ils allèrent se promenaient vers la cabane hurlante.

-Tu sais que en faite cette cabane n'est pas hantée et que...

-Oui je sais... Hermione m'avait racontée l'histoire des maraudeurs...

Un silence gênait simissa entre eux. Nina tremblota, ils étaient en début décembre et il fessait un froid de canard. La griffondor sentie soudain une écharpe s'enrouler autour de son cou. Harry était entrain de lui glisser son écharpes sur les épaules.

-Mais Harry... Je peut pas acceptée... et toi ? Tu vas avoir froid !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sa fait des années que je suis plus très frileux avec les entraînements de quidditch sous la pluie et la neige.

Merci...

Nina se mit à rougir fortement. Le survivant avait fait un pas vers elle. La blonde plongea son regard dans le sien, il se pencha vers son visage... Elle était complètement paralysée. Et alors que leurs lèvres n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre, une branche tomba lourdement sur la tête de Harry.

-Harry ! Sa va ? Fit la blonde affolée.

-Aïe... Oui sa va... mais je vais avoir une belle bosse.

Derrière un arbre, non loin, un certain serpentard fulminait de rage mais était bien heureux d'avoir gâché ce moment. Nina et Harry décidèrent de rentrer au château. Le survivant se rendit à l'infirmerie pendant que la blonde l'attendait dans le Hall.

-Alors c'était bien la sortie en amoureux avec Saint Potter ? Fit Malfoy avec un regard dédaigneux.

-Sa ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! De quoi je me mêle ?!

Le cœur de Nina avait atteint les cent à l'heure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisé depuis le baiser à Halloween.

-Puis ce n'était pas un rendez vous amoureux !

-Mais bien sur ! Il te met son écharpe et tente de t'embrasser ! C'est quoi sa peut être ?

-Tu...tu nous à suivis ?! J'aurai du m'en doutait ! C'était toi la branche !

-Oui et alors ? Tu vas me faire quoi Miss Sainte nitouche ? Tu joue les anges avec tout le monde, mais t'a aucun caractère, tu serais même pas capable de te faire remarquée pour autre chose que par ton physique, dit-il avec un ton de défi, faire quelque chose de fou ou enfreindre le règlement tu n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire !

Un feu s'alluma dans les yeux de Nina.

-Moi pas capable ? Tu veux parier peut-être ?

-J'attend de voir !

La blonde accepta le défi. Elle fit volte-face, monta quelques marches, sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître une musique rock qui résonna dans tout le hall et un micro.

-Non...elle est pas sérieuse...elle va chanter ? Fit Malfoy.

Les élèves, intrigués par la musique, arrivèrent en grand nombres dans le hall. Nina commença à chanter avec énergie « Misery business » de Paramore (Oui une chanson moldu que tout le monde ne connaissaient pas). Sa voix résonna avec force dans le château. Son regard brillé avec force et elle avait l'air de s'amusée. Elle chantait merveilleusement bien. Drago était captivé. Il la regardé, la bouche ouverte. Il aimait la détermination qui fessait brillé les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle était magnifique. Ces longs cheveux blond dorés dansaient autour de son visage. Malfoy trouvait à ce moment la qu'elle était plus serpentard que griffondor. Il la désiré plus que tout pour lui, que pour lui. Attention ! Désiré ! Pas amoureux ! C'était différent et Drago y tenait ! Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux ! Et encore moins d'une griffondor ! Il la désirait seulement, oui seulement sa... Matt, Hermione, Ron et Harry qui sortait de l'infirmerie, débarquèrent dans le hall et firent des yeux rond quand ils s'aperçurent que s'était Nina la cause de toute cette foule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?!

Les professeurs venaient de débarqués. Nina finit sa chanson et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. La blonde fit une révérence à son publique et un sourire triomphant à Drago. Macgo s'approcha de la blonde avec un regard sévère.

-Miss White ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de nous faire un concert en plein hall ?!

-Je suis désolée professeur.

-Vous serrez collée demain soir ! Madame Pince est furieuse ! On vous a entendu jusqu'à la bibliothèque !

-Excusez moi...

Même si en vrai, elle n'était pas du tout désolée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'était amusée comme jamais et avait prouvais ce qu'elle voulait à Malfoy.

-Ni...Nina ! C'était génial ! Mais pourquoi sa ta pris d'un coup de faire sa ? Fit Hermione qui venait de la rejoindre avec Harry, Ron et Matt.

-Je sais pas...une envie... répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Génial...maintenant tu t'es fait encore plus remarquée...Fit Matt avec un air sévère.

Mais la belle blonde était vraiment de bonne humeur maintenant donc elle n'écouta pas les reproches de son frère. Le professeur Macgonagal se redirigea vers elle.

-Le directeur vous demande dans son bureau Miss White. Il vous demande de l'y attendre.

La griffondor s'exécuta. Elle prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledor, prononça le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau. Il était vide. Nina alla caressée la tête de fumsec, qui comme d'habitude hésité avec méfiance à ce laisser caliné. La jeune fille fit les cents pas dans le bureau quand elle aperçut le choixpeau magique. Par curiosité, elle l'attrapa, le détailla et le posa sur sa tête.

-Tiens tiens ! Miss White...je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'avoir votre tête cette année. Quelle dommage ! Décision de Dumbledor. Vraiment dommage... votre maison n'est pas celle que j'aurai cru être le mieux pour vous. Vous avez certes parfois le courage d'une griffondor mais vous avez bien plus de qualités qui cirai à merveille à serpentard.

-C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Serpentard !

-Détermination, ruse, facilité à cacher vous vraies émotion, un très bon contrôle de soi dans le sens que vous cachez vraiment bien ce que vous êtes vraiment... des qualités de chez serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas tout sa ! Stop !

Nina, avec colère, prit le choixpeau posait sur sa tête et le lança à travers la pièce. Il se ratatina par terre misérablement. A ce moment le professeur Dumbledor entra dans son bureau et ramassa le choixpeau.

-Et ben, que vous à fait ce pauvre vieux choixpeau Nina, fit-il avec un petit rire.

-...

-Tu à l'air contrariée.

-Le choixpeau dit que j'aurai du être à serrpentard ! C'est faux ! Pas vrai ?...

-Il a raison.

-Mais...mais pourquoi m'avoir mi à griffondor alors ?...

-Tu sais, être à serpentard ne fait de personne forcément quelqu'un de mauvais. Aucune maison n'est foncièrement mauvaise, mais je préféré te mettre à griffondor car je voulais que tu aprenne à te faire de vrai amis pour que un jour tu puisse enfin faire confiance et que tu puisse enfin révélé se que tu es vraiment sans avoir peur, car de vrais amis, peut importe que cette vérité soit effrayante, t'accepteront pour ce que tu es vraiment.

-Personne ne pourrait accepté ce que je suis... ce que nous sommes Matthew et moi...

-C'est ce que tu pense, mais moi je suis sur qu'ils accepteront un jour, comme moi je l'ai accepté et j'ai confiance en toi et Matthew même si certains professeurs ont encore des doutes.

-Comment pourrais-je faire accepté aux autres ce que je ne peut pas acceptée moi même ?

-Tu apprendra avec le temps.

-...

-Au faite ! Je voulait te dire...Joli concert dans le hall !

-Merci professeur...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Elle quitta le bureau et prévu de retourner à sa salle commune mais Malfoy l'attendait à un tournant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-...

Exaspérée qu'il ne réponde pas, elle continua d'avancée et le dépassa. D'un coup Drago attrapa la main de Nina et l'entraîna vers lui. Il passa un passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaules et colla son dos contre lui.

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit soudain un marathon dans poitrine. Drago mit un certain temps avant de reparler, trop captivait par le doux parfum des cheveux de la blonde, puis se décida à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-J'ai vraiment aimé ton petit concert... Tu était magnifique...

Quoi ?! Malfoy venait de lui faire un compliment ? Elle ne le comprenait définitivement pas... La fille tremblait de tout son corps et son cœur menaçait de déchiré sa cache thoracique. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de beau blond dans son cou et ce surprit même à ne pas trouver sa désagréable. Malfoy avait un sourire amusé et joueur sur les lèvres. Elle se dégagea enfin de son enprise, rouge comme une tomate et prit la fuite à toute jambes. C'était décidé pour Malfoy : il avait trouvé son nouveau jouet et ne le lâcherai pas. La blonde grimpa les escaliers à toute vitessse et rejoint sa salle commune, puis son dortoir sans un regard pour les autres. Elle plongea la tête la première sur son lit. Malfoy... ce mec était incompréhensible ! Dans le tête de Nina tout était confus...D'un coup, elle remarqua un petit paquet déposé sur son lit, ainsi qu'une chouette de l'école qui l'avait posté. Elle offra un biscuit à la chouette qui le prit et repartit par la fenêtre. Elle déchira le papier du paquet et y découvrit la magnifique plume de Paon qu'elle avait tant désirée cette après-midi à Pré-au-Lard mais qui coutait bien trop chère pour elle. Elle caressa doucement la plume. Qui pouvait lui avoir offerte ? Elle fouilla dans les débrits de papier ; rien, aucun mot.


End file.
